


我是你的追捕者

by xiebuzhou



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: ooc警告徐仁宇（警察）x陆东植（小混混）
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

房间不大，墙上挂满了电影海报，书架上的影碟也码得整整齐齐。电视里的女人突然发出一声尖叫。沙发上蜷缩着一个男人，盖着薄毯，半眯着双眼无神地盯着电视里的女人。  
“咚咚——”楼上又传来一阵巨响，陆东植突然起身，看着天花板，楼上到底在干什么啊，都几天了。  
找到楼上的房门，刚准备按下门铃，东植又停下了，算了，正准备转身离开，门响了。“干嘛？”出来一个穿着背心的肌肉男，脸色不善地盯着他。  
“哦，那个，没事，这里不是608吗？”东植眼神飘忽，就是没有和面前的男人对视，“看来是我走错了。对，对不起”东植摸着刚刚被门撞到的左臂，恢恢地走到楼梯口。  
“等等？你是不是叫陆东植？”肌肉男突然变了一副神色，陆东植不确定这个背心男要干嘛，正准备一鼓作气地跑回自己的房间。  
身后传来重物撞击地面的声音，“东植哥，不，大哥！我叫张七星，仰慕您很久了……”  
陆东植转过身就发现，一身腱子肉的张七星跪在地上，只留下小截发茬的后脑勺对着自己，整个人缩成一团看起来有些滑稽。  
从未面对过这样的情况，陆东植正准备上前把他拉起来，“大哥收我当小弟吧！如果不同意，我是不会起来的。”  
张七星埋着头眼珠却滴溜滴溜地转，早就听说这个陆东植虽然是个小混混，但据传闻说特别厉害。  
“我同意了，你快起来。”后颈的碎发戳在敏感的皮肤上，陆东植抓了抓头发，没想到自己名声居然这么大。  
……  
“大哥，今天我们干嘛？”张七星大步一迈，发现自己领先了半步，又装作不经意地后退，陆东植倒是没有注意。  
“当然是收保护费了！”陆东植挑起一边眉毛，双手轻拍自己新买的花衬衫，一副过来人的样子。陆东植满意地看着跟在旁边弓着腰的张七星，这个小弟不错，很识相。  
“大哥！”张七星轻轻扯了扯花衬衫的衣摆，“那个条子不好惹。”陆东植是个叫他往东他偏往西，叫他不做非要做的人。  
“那我们今天就去会会。”正准备大步往警察的方向，张七星一把抓住陆东植的后衣领，没有可比性的力气让东植的双手在空中虚晃两下。  
“快放开！”，陆东植把身体使劲向前一扯，没有挣脱开，心里又是尴尬又是觉得丢人，自己的小弟把自己抓着是怎么回事。  
不远处的警察刚好转过头来，注意到这边的骚乱。“大哥，我们快走！”  
张七星拉住陆东植的后领就准备开溜，陆东植当然不会让他如愿以偿，硬挺着脖子不动。张七星力气在大单手也拖不了一个一百多斤的成年男性，两个人在那里僵持不下。  
“怎么回事！张七星！”两个身穿警察制服的男人走过来，其中一个矮个开口了，“又是你，欺负谁呢？”张七星顺手按上陆东植的后脑勺，向警官鞠了一个标准的九十度，“没事，那啥，朴警官，这是我弟，不认真读书，跟我犟呢。”  
陆东植对这突发情况还没反应过来，听着这话倒是抬起头就想反驳，“屁话！我是……”，张七星生怕他说什么不该说的，赶忙捂上他的嘴。  
高个警官冷着脸，从这个角度看下去，陆东植因为重心不稳半跪在地上，眼睛瞪得像铜铃似的，脸上还被捂得发红，倒是让他心情好上几分。“让他说。”，带着不容置疑的命令式语气，张七星只好放开东植。  
陆东植偏偏没有看懂眼前的局势，猛地站起身开始自己的辩解，又因为张七星在后面抵着，一时没有站稳，头顶狠狠地撞上前面警官的下巴。  
“嘶——”高个警官倒吸一口冷气，舌尖被上冲的牙齿磨破了皮，连嘴唇都染上了一点猩红，张七星在陆东植身后瞪大了眼睛，该死，这小子怎么不听话呢。  
“好痛！”陆东植抱着头蹲在地上，“张七星！你们居然袭警！走，跟着回去一趟！”朴警官见旁边的人没有说什么，自作主张地从兜里掏出一副手铐，刚套上张七星的一边手腕。  
陆东植就又被提溜着衣领站起来，“你跟我走！“，高个警官步子迈的很大，根本不管陆东植是否能跟上，被紧抓着连喘气都上气不接下气。  
到警局门口的时候，陆东植挣红了脸，跪趴在地上大口呼吸。“哟，徐警官，哪吊来的小孩啊？”咨询台负责登记的老警察笑脸盈盈，希望从徐仁宇的冰山脸上找出一点变化。  
“袭警。”  
地上有什么东西反射着光刺着陆东植的眼睛，顺手一捞，是个铭牌，“徐，徐仁宇”，还没看清楚后面的字，旁边伸出一只手不吭声就拿走了。  
“原来你就是徐仁宇！”。徐仁宇突然有些想笑，但是脸上没有什么表情，“认识我？”陆东植认真地从头顶到鞋底地扫视他一圈，摇了摇头。  
“你等会就认识了。”徐仁宇扶起东植，带他进了审讯室。“问答游戏知道吧？我问你答。”  
陆东植老实地点点头，自己长这么大第一次进警局，虽然当了那么久的小混混其实也没犯什么事，到这里又觉得新奇，乘着徐仁宇埋头写字的小会儿时间东瞧西看。  
“名字？”  
“陆东植。”  
“性别？”  
“诶诶诶，你不是看得出来吗？”陆东植不习惯屁股下面硬得像石头的板凳，晃着身子想要前倾看他在写什么。  
“那要看了才知道，性别？”  
“男”明明是极为简单的回答，徐仁宇不知道为什么听出一股委屈。  
“家庭住址？”  
“于直街道67号。”  
“精确到门牌号。”  
“你要私闯民宅啊？”陆东植不太想告诉面前这个一点都不和蔼的警察。  
“门，牌，号。”  
“708”陆东植留了个心眼，报的是张七星的门牌号。  
“你和张七星住一起？”陆东植没料到徐仁宇居然知道张七星的地址，但还是低声应了他的说法……  
“你知道你刚才的行为算袭警吗？”  
“明明是你站在我面前，我不是故意的。”为了增加自己的气势，陆东植有些大声。  
“那也算袭警，你要道歉，还有留下手机号，二十四小时开机。”  
陆东植皱着眉头盯着徐仁宇的眼睛，找不出一丝撒谎的迹象，“哦。”  
“道歉呢？”陆东植小声嘟囔着什么，然后对着徐仁宇大吼一声“对不起。”  
“好了，你可以走了，这次主要是以批评教育为主。”陆东植低头翻了个白眼，头顶的卷毛就在徐仁宇下巴旁，下意识地抬手，又装作整理头发，还好这些小动作没人看到。  
“大，弟弟！”张七星看着后面跟出来的徐仁宇，嘴里打了个急转弯，还偷偷对陆东植使眼色。  
陆东植埋着头还在小声说什么，徐仁宇小幅度地弯起身体想凑近听，陆东植像察觉到危险受惊的草食动物，“凑这么近干嘛？”陆东植小心地移开。  
张七星走过来一手搭上陆东植的肩膀，“走了，弟弟。”看着两人走远，徐仁宇转身进了警察局。  
“大哥，求你了，下次别招惹他们。”张七星拉开冷面的店铺门，扑面而来的食物香气和空调冷气冲淡了陆东植在警局的坏心情，嘴里满不在乎地回答了几声。  
拉开凳子坐下，张七星照着菜单随意点了几样，一只手托着腮看着陆东植两只眼睛追随服务员进后厨的期待模样，自己还真是给自己找了一个大哥。  
“夜晚是捕食者出动的时间，大型猫科动物常常会在这个时间段捕猎，光亮反射在狮子的眼睛里会发出绿色的光……”  
电视里的纪录片还是一如往常的非洲草原，旁白低沉的男声听得陆东植昏昏欲睡，还没有完全关闭的窗户吹来一阵冷风。  
房间里没有开灯，坐在沙发上的东植依靠着电视微弱的光源半醒着准备关上，“啪嗒”，有什么东西滴在窗沿上了，陆东植从窗户边探出头，窗外的树林被吹的哗哗响。  
可能下雨了吧，看来明天不能把衣服晒在外面了。陆东植缩回脑袋，扣紧窗户，摸着墙壁就倒在自己的单人沙发上，一只手还摸摸索索，从地上捡起掉落的薄毯盖在身上，柔软温暖。  
电视里的白光一闪，旁白的声音还是在向观众细说着狮子夜晚捕食的习性，“在一望无际的野外，每当太阳落山，月亮 还未升起时，狮子就开始了……”，屏幕上是两个绿色的光点。


	2. 2

昨晚没有拉上窗帘，夏天的太阳升的很快，强烈的光线透过一片玻璃，东植无法继续陷入睡眠中，撑起身，眯着眼睛看向窗外。  
阳光穿透层叠的树叶，像爬了万重大山的勇者，在米白色的地板下洒下一片光斑，坐在沙发上发了好一会儿呆，陆东植才开始慢吞吞起床，把昨晚因为睡相不好被踢下去的毯子捡起来。  
“不得了啦！大哥！”隔着门都能听见张七星的大嗓门，陆东植完全不想搭理这个刚收的小弟，跟他呆一起，第一天就进了警局，真晦气。  
没人开门，张七星以为陆东植还在睡觉，锲而不舍地把铁门锤得咚咚响，他的脑袋也跟着嗡嗡响，陆东植想忽视他都难。  
门被毫无预警地打开，张七星捶门的拳头落在陆东植身上，“好痛！”，捶得后退几步，陆东植差点踩上自己的拖鞋根摔倒，幸好扶住旁边的墙壁。  
“干嘛？”对于大早上扰他清闲的人自然没有好心情，更何况是张七星。  
“大哥！，昨天晚上楼上死人了！”张七星的语气是显而易见的兴奋，这个偏远的小镇，非自然死亡是一件很新奇的事情。  
“你不是站在我面前吗？”刚刚起床陆东植的脑筋还转不过弯，没有弄清楚张七星在说什么。  
“不是我，是我楼上，你楼上的楼上。”  
“楼上？”陆东植终于想起来了，他刚搬家过来的时候见过一次，“那个万年不出门的宅男？”  
“就是那个肥佬！”张七星现在的样子，像极了街道边没事做天天东家长西家短的大妈，“据说是自杀。”  
“人家自杀怎么会被发现？”陆东植来了兴趣。  
“他们说，好像是因为想要跳楼翻不过去窗户，”张七星在空中划了个半圆，“太胖了嘛，然后就上吊自杀的，吊扇撑太久，早上突然掉下来了，邻居听到声音就叫来物管开门。我听他们说还没来得及去看，这不跟你来报告了吗？血都流出来了。”  
张七星突然闭嘴，眉毛耷拉下来，像是想到电视剧凶杀案的案发现场，陆东植知道他在等着自己，想要跟着自己一起去，没想到张七星一身肌肉，平时得瑟得不行，居然还害怕这个。  
围观的人很多，全是左邻右舍，上下楼层，都来看稀奇的，拉了警戒线，张七星和陆东植站在人群外围看不太清里面的情况。  
“血，大哥，你看！”张七星跟发现什么宝藏似的，陆东植踮起脚尖，想要站的更高一点。  
突然后面伸出一双手，秤砣一样把陆东植压下去了，“你们俩在这干什么？”，这个声音，陆东植在经过昨天那一遭之后难以忘怀。  
“我们怎么不能在这？”现在他们又没犯什么事，陆东植可以挺起腰杆做人。  
张七星看着徐仁宇还是有点怵，“这不是，没见过吗？”，说罢还嘿嘿，笑了两声缓解气氛。  
“没事别在这晃悠。”徐仁宇从人群中开了一条路，陆东植从这个开口刚好可以看到门的玄关，小股血流顺着地板浸润了门口的地毯，红色的点缀异常显眼，。  
“让一让，让一让。”夏日的炎热让血腥味，混合着人群的汗味，飘到东植的面前，楼道还闹哄哄的，东植捏着鼻子转身让路，整个尸体是装在不透明的裹尸袋里的，看不清模样，不过看到拉链处隐隐透出的红色，这人对自己是真狠。  
徐仁宇拿着小便签本，在进行走访调查，“他叫什么名字？”，“李四吧？”，“我就没看见他出过门啊，我就住隔壁。”，“是啊是啊，他平常也不和我们交流。”围观的人们东一句西一句的回答，哄闹一片，看不出难过，也没有悲伤，淡漠得死了隔壁家的宠物。  
陆东植突然就失去继续围观的趣味，拉着张七星就走。  
“大哥？”张七星看着沉下脸的陆东植，“大哥，怎么了？”  
“小学同学。”  
陆东植平时不喜欢抽烟的，接过张七星手里递过来的烟就深深吸了一口，浓烈的烟草味苦涩，又激得舌尖发麻，自己不熟悉的味道，把烟头丢在地上，狠狠踩了几下。  
张七星坐在旁边的楼梯上，“他小时候就长得很胖，起初我们关系还不错，他成绩很好，很多同学欺负他。我因为跟他关系好也被堵在厕所过几次。”陆东植顿了顿，看见张七星已经摆出的一脸悲伤，“干嘛啊！他也不是很好，不知道是被逼得还是怎么回事，老是去偷别人东西，还曾经因为这个跟我打了一架。”  
“后来呢？”张七星没想到还有这层关系，以为接下来有什么惊人的转折。  
“我转学了。”陆东植没有继续讲下去了，也没有必要，后面的事情和这个没关系。  
张七星拍拍屁股站起身，“大哥，我还没吃饭呢。”  
隔远了的距离没有让他听到留在末尾的半句话，“就你吃得下，闻着不犯恶心。”不过即使听到了，张七星也不会说什么，只会憨笑。  
早晨的街道很热闹，丝毫没有受到刚刚的影响，倒也有些变化，人们的谈资又多了几分内容。  
面来得很快，生蛋黄覆在上面很是好看，黄灿灿的，东植想起了初升的太阳，朝气又有活力。筷子尖从上面慢慢靠近，明艳的液体从小洞里流出，到处都是，碗边沿上也有，陆东植不想吃了。  
“客人。”服务员站在桌边，抿着嘴，不耐地敲打桌面，“这有人吗？”  
“没有”张七星嘴里还包着面条，说话不免会喷出点东西，桌面隐约可以见到水迹。  
服务员露出嫌弃的神色，连带着招呼客人的语气都沉下去，“这位警官，坐这吧。”  
“又见面了啊。”陆东植觉得今天出门应该看看运势的，怎么到处都能遇见他。  
张七星没有什么不快，好心情地和徐仁宇搭话，“徐警官还有空来这里啊。怎么了，刚刚那人？”  
“我们也是需要吃饭的啊。”徐仁宇没有理会后半句问题，埋头认真对付起眼前的食物。  
又不是什么山珍海味，陆东植见到徐仁宇就有一股火气，吃饭那么一板一眼，以为他在参加什么高档宴会。


	3. 3

张七星和陆东植天天都在街上溜达，保护费没收到，闲聊和八卦倒是听了一大堆，一个月前的自杀案已经没人提起了。  
烤肉店的王大叔有个长得不错的女儿，可惜人到三十还没嫁，愁死老王夫妻俩了，陆东植他俩去吃烤肉的时候，王大叔还调笑东植要不要找个姐姐，陆东植红着脸，尴尬地拒绝了，走的时候，张七星还在对自己挤眉弄眼。  
卖冷面的小店是整条街最受光顾的铺面，价格便宜，量也不少，是对老年夫妻开的，聘了个讨人厌的服务员，年龄不大脾气倒不小，也不知道为什么不换。陆东植还发现，只要张七星一露面，小服务员本就不好看的脸色还要垮几分。  
听的最多的还是负责这片区的徐警官，天天冷着脸，也没有人说坏话，反而都是一片赞誉。其中炸鸡店的李大妈好像最为喜欢徐仁宇，拉着陆东植，一脸夸自家孩子的骄傲神情。  
“有徐警官在这啊，我们真是前世修来的福气哟，办事效率又高，这个街道哦，连小偷都老长时间没见着了。人长得也俊，不像我家老头看见个漂亮姑娘眼睛就跟着去哦，人品也好。小陆，你说你，也不找个正经工作，诶！小陆！”  
陆东植实在受不了她的喋喋不休，再说自己人品也不差啊，听着像是拐弯抹角骂他，但又是看着他从小长大的街坊，只好趁她不注意从旁边溜走。  
“大哥！”张七星老远就看见偷偷摸摸还一边向后望的陆东植，不知道纠正了多少回，陆东植明明比张七星还小了几岁，见他执拗地坚持，索性随他去了，陆东植小跑到张七星面前。  
“大哥，有鬼在追你吗？”说完还向陆东植后面看了几眼，明明只有李大妈在店铺门口四处张望啊。  
“没什么，”陆东植一巴掌拍向张七星那张四方脸上，“别看了，你找我什么事？”  
“哥，左边那小店。”张七星偷偷竖起食指，往陆东植右边示意。  
“新开的鬼屋？”陆东植不是很想去，他知道张七星大概什么意思了。  
“走吧，哥，长那么大我还没去过。”  
陆东植眼下也没什么事情，反正自己对这个也不怕，索性进去转转。  
“两个，一百。”门口站了个接待，身材干巴巴的，说话没起伏，对什么都提不起兴趣似的，陆东植对这类人都不是很喜欢，活着跟死了没什么区别。  
他们进去的时候，接待连眼皮都没抬一下，钱就丢在小桌子上，门口的鬼面具一看就是敷衍人的。除了陆东植他们俩，像没人。  
“大哥，我有点害怕。”张七星拉着陆东植衣服，时不时还往后看一眼。这里面的确很黑，但也勉强看得清路，还有股浓烈的血腥气，像宰杀了什么动物，闻久了就淡了，陆东植踢开地上黑色的不明毛发，前面是个岔路。  
左边是大红一片，灯光效果，还有些劣质，仔细听有滋滋的电流声；右边就纯黑，黑黢黢的一片，陆东植怀疑是懒得花钱装修，干脆就什么都没弄过，说不定进去的人还害怕得要命。  
“走，走右边。”张七星心里害怕得不行，左边的光一闪一闪的，映在他哥脸上，陆东植脸又白，加上夺命的红光，跟阴间索命似的。  
拖着他就往里面走，对这些莫须有的东西，陆东植觉得他就是没看过恐怖片，多熏陶几部就习惯了。进去之后，两人一路上都没有说话，“嘣”，像气球爆炸的声音，把张七星吓一激灵，松开了陆东植。  
很黑，张七星起先还是叫大哥，没人理他，又大喊陆东植的名字，还是没人回答。陆东植其实就在不远处，他听到了，不过脚上有什么东西缠住了，张七星过来反而添乱，蹲下来慢慢解开，像是草绳，粗粝的手感，硬扯划过手心有点疼。  
张七星的声音慢慢远了，应该是出去了，这街上的铺面都不大，走几步路就能到底，不过墙壁上应该做了什么隔音的材料，隔壁的声音倒是一点都听不见。  
摸到绳头了，陆东植顺着小心拉，快解开了。旁边有人咳嗽，就在不远的地方，陆东植觉得是工作人员，大夏天感冒吗，有几分奇怪，接着又是跑动的声音，位置变为自己身后了。也没有多想，陆东植甩甩有些僵麻的脚脖子，慢慢跟着墙壁就往前走。  
有光，虽然很微弱，明显地感觉比刚才温度高了，冷气的效果在门口不大，捞开门帘，张七星在旁边踢路边的小石子。  
“走了。”陆东植拍上张七星的肩膀，鬼屋这个出口也没人守着，“早知道就从这溜进来了，大哥，一百块钱呢。”  
张七星刚跨出一步，就又倒回来转了个身，“徐仁宇，大哥。”，陆东植也不想看见他，跟着一起转了个身，但徐仁宇偏偏不懂，“陆东植，你们逛鬼屋？”  
“嗯，”张七星觉得陆东植对徐仁宇没什么好感，自己便帮忙回答，“徐警官，你身上沾了什么？”张七星错了，陆东植也不知道对徐仁宇有什么感觉，老想着，见到又觉得烦。  
徐仁宇顺着他的角度看，一小点红色在白色的衣领上，张七星伸手上去准备摸，徐仁宇后退一步躲开了。  
“可能油漆吧，住的地方旁边装修，声音也大。”  
“难怪徐警官都长黑眼圈了。”难得徐仁宇多说几句话，张七星也想接着聊下去，搞好关系，以后要是有什么难处，徐仁宇也有用。  
“嗯。”  
陆东植一直盯着徐仁宇的脖子，平常纽扣能系到最上面，今天居然松开了两颗，也许是感受到东植的眼神，徐仁宇不自觉地摸了下脖子，又意识到什么，“我还有任务。”  
“那您忙，我和我弟就走了。”张七星还没忘记陆东植和他对外的关系。  
街道头的太阳落了半边，把路上的行人影子拉得长长的，树上的蝉叫也消下去不少，过几天快要入秋了。吹来的晚风让穿背心的张七星打了一哆嗦，“大哥，你晚上吃啥啊？”  
“不饿。”  
“我家去吃泡面呗，我下厨！”张七星拍着胸脯说自己煮的面好吃，跟接受表扬的小孩差不多，陆东植晚上也没什么事，就答应下来。  
“小陆！回家了啊！”不用听声，李大妈，年轻时候就有的大嗓门，据本人说在娇花年纪，她能从街头喊到街尾，整条道的男人都盯着她看。张七星私底下跟陆东植说，前半句绝对不假，可后半句也绝对不真，陆东植笑笑，没搭腔。  
泡面煮的刚刚断生，又倒进冰水里，捞起来和过水的蔬菜一起炒，陆东植就在旁边看着，盛了面，打个鸡蛋，又想起徐仁宇了，最近只要看到他自己就心烦，也不知道烦什么，什么东西堵在心头，陆东植自己也说不清。  
“大哥，你在想什么？”东植两眼轻飘飘的，没有固定，张七星是个傻子也看出来，陆东植肯定有什么事。  
“徐仁宇。”  
“想他干什么？”张七星没料到这个答案，他以为大哥看上哪家姑娘了，又变了脸色，接着问，“大哥，你最近茶不思饭不想的因为他啊？”  
陆东植没吭声，张七星觉着自己说到点上了，“大哥，你是个男人，他也是个男人，也不是小弟我歧视同性恋，但我感觉吧，徐仁宇那人，你可能钓不到他，还有可多人喜欢他了……”  
张七星的嘴一张一合，发表自己的长篇大论，陆东植在脑海里模拟了下怎么把他的脑袋完美地扣上面碗，“不是。”  
陆东植声音不大，张七星没有听清楚，“我说没有，吃你的面。”  
张七星虽然闭了嘴，但是心里更不得了，越发肯定自己的想法，作为小弟，不管多困难的目标，只要是大哥提出来的，他都要帮助大哥去完成。  
陆东植走的时候，跟张七星说话也没应，不知道他在想什么，估计也不是什么好事，叩上门，他没急着回家，看着楼道的灯熄灭，就直直立在楼梯口。  
有东西摩擦地面的声音，陆东植看向下面的转角，白色的背影，没来得及看清。陆东植反应过来时，自己已经追上去了，一直到一楼，自己累得直喘气，自从高中毕业，陆东植再也没有经历过这么大的活动量了，还是这样高速的情况下。  
到一楼，空无一人，楼道惨白的灯光照不进角落，陆东植莫名地觉得跑动的那个背影是徐仁宇，他就是有这样的直觉。陆东植踩着自己的影子，楼道的光还没熄灭，转身走上去了。  
脚步落在楼梯上的声音很大，回响在整个楼道中，陆东植的听力从小就好，像人的叹息，拐着弯儿打着旋儿地钻进他的耳朵里。拖慢了脚步，竖起耳朵仔细听，没什么声了，可能是自己的幻觉吧，也许就是个胆小的小偷见着人，害怕地跑了。  
重重地踏在地上，自家这一楼层的灯没亮，投诉过多少次了，物管天天干什么吃的，“绿色通道”字样还亮着光，照在地上，依稀可见双腿照在地上的轮廓，陆东植打开楼梯间的门，并没有走远，耳朵贴在铁门上等了几分钟。  
天气在慢慢变凉，空中的云随着夜风飘，遮住了半圆的月亮，陆东植一动没动，来了，很轻的脚步声，越变越大，越走越近，他有点担心，如果那个人走到自己面前，没容他多想，脚步声停了。  
陆东植连呼吸都拉长了，他能想象到门的另一面，看不清的脸，那个人站在门面前，温热的呼吸就打在门上。陆东植两只手轻轻贴在门上，心里默数着。  
三，  
二，  
“啊！”不知是哪里传来的野猫，打断了陆东植的呼吸，一个用力推开门，没站稳，陆东植摔在地上，咚咚咚，人下楼踏在楼梯的脚步声，没有继续追下去的决心，自己的屁股肯定青了一大块。没有光，陆东植还是没看清，只有一个白色上衣的背影，下半身是深色的裤子，戴了帽子。


	4. 4

陆东植撑着墙壁，慢慢悠悠地走回家。还好家里有酒精，一只手掌被粗糙的水泥地磨破了，说不上好运也不坏，是左手，掌心下面，混着灰尘的伤口还在向外冒着细密的血珠。  
酒精带着股甜香，陆东植一直觉得这味道挺好闻的，棉签抹上去，尖锐的刺痛让他倒抽一口气，擦掉灰尘，伤的不重，只是擦伤，面积略大，看着让人心惊。  
处理好伤口，陆东植撩起衣角，扭着身子看背后，又扯到痛处，便脱了衣服，走到镜子前。坐骨上面一点，应该没伤到里面，只是皮肤上起了一大片淤青，指尖碰了一下，按下一个凹点，不是很痛，陆东植找了冰袋贴上去，晚上要侧着身子睡觉了。  
陆东植没睡好，这是肯定的，自己的睡相谈不上好，翻身就碰到淤青的地方，昨天晚上一直痛醒又睡着，睡着又痛醒，是个人都受不了。  
连张七星都能看出今天的陆东植异常疲惫，“大哥？  
“昨天摔了一跤，扶我去医院看看。”虽然没有伤到脚，但走路动腰，隔了一晚上那地方还更痛了，陆东植只好一只手搭在张七星身上。  
路上碰到了徐仁宇，还没等张七星打招呼，“徐仁宇！你昨晚干嘛去了？”，陆东植活像逼问丈夫晚上没有着家的妻子。  
张七星弓着背架着陆东植，在两人中间显得有些拘谨，“值班。”，出乎张七星的意料，徐仁宇居然还回答了，这么没头没脑的对答，陆东植又开口了。  
“穿的什么？”  
“警服。”  
陆东植的两只眼珠子一直锁在徐仁宇脸上，徐仁宇什么表情都没有，不像在撒谎，但他心里还是有些怀疑。  
“这是什么，问答游戏吗？”徐仁宇看着气瘪的陆东植就想逗弄，猫似的，一逗就炸，“还有吗？徐仁宇，男，单身。”  
陆东植撇了他一眼，不作声。张七星觉得此时的气氛非常微妙，三人都没再说话，张七星计上心来。  
“徐哥，我叫你哥呗，我尿急，你帮我把我弟弄去医院看看，”说着就抓着东植的手往徐仁宇身上搭，还没等到他们反应，边跑边朝两人吼道，“我弟就拜托你了。”  
徐仁宇的一只手托着陆东植的腰，想都没想就捏上去了，陆东植想向旁边挣，又拉到伤处，疼得眉毛都皱紧了，只有乖乖呆在他怀里。  
一路上徐仁宇没有逾矩的动作，医院不大，科室也不多将就小镇的需求，早晨的人少，门口的年轻护士还在打哈欠。  
陪着他挂了号，徐仁宇就走出医院大门，陆东植独自坐在就诊室外面，医生还没来。塑料碗装着白粥，他顺着递到面前的手，往上看，是徐仁宇。  
“值班时间，走了。”  
看到旁边放的白粥，热气模糊了碗边，水汽凝结成水珠，没有落到座椅上。陆东植忍不住的嘴角上勾，刚刚的徐仁宇看起来比往常顺眼，他归决于，每天和张七星呆久了，连徐仁宇都眉清目秀。  
没什么大碍的伤口，医生说，几天不能剧烈活动。陆东植拿着吃完的空碗，丢进一旁的垃圾桶，望着黑色的桶箱，怔愣了一下，也出了医院。  
医院外攀附着爬山虎，深绿色，整面外墙都是，层叠的叶片随着风摇曳，阳光远没有盛夏的毒辣，但仍晒在陆东植发红的耳根上。  
小镇没有几条街道，任何地方都是连通的，陆东植想回家躺会儿，整理扰乱的思绪。路过鬼屋，人们围成个半圈，陆东植不想去凑那个热闹。  
王大叔眼尖，从一个年轻小伙身后钻出，“东植啊，回家啊？”  
“嗯。”陆东植知道自己走不了了。  
“又死人喽！我刚刚看到了，血，那么一大滩。”王大叔手舞足蹈，滑稽的大幅度动作，让中年发福的啤酒肚凸得高高的，“不过奇怪啊，小陆，没有尸体。”  
陆东植心不在焉，看着王大叔一伸一缩的肚子，随口答道，“可能没死吧。”  
“哪有，小朴都说肯定死了的，流了那么多血的都要死的。”  
谁在人群里咳嗽了一声，陆东植突然就想到昨天了，“多久发现的？”  
“早上啊，”王大叔也是东打听西拼凑的，“据说是守店那小子，一推开门，装着血的水桶，哗啦！全身都是，要是来早一点，说不定你还可以看到。”  
张七星不知道从哪钻出来的，等陆东植回过神来，他已经站在自己身边了。  
“大哥，朴警官让我们去警局做笔录，叫你半天了。”张七星旁边站的是朴宰浩，正丧着脸看着自己，“虽然监控显示你们没干什么，还是要去做笔录，走吧。”  
“嘿，小子，又见面了。”上次那个老警察，没想到他还记得自己，像是知道自己在想什么，“不记得我了，上次你把徐仁宇咬出血。”  
“没有！是他自己咬到的！”语气又软下去了，“我不小心撞到他了。”  
“行吧，他自己咬的，进来一次了熟悉流程吧？”老警官摆摆手，懒得深究，换了副严肃的表情。  
“陆东植，男，未婚，一个人住……”倒豆子劈里啪啦的，老警官被逗笑了，“不是让你说这个，昨晚你在哪？”  
“和张七星在一起吃泡面，还有，”话还没说完，徐仁宇推门进来了，老警官让开位置出去了，拉着门把手还笑，“这孩子真有趣，我先走了。”  
“搞半天他不是审我的啊。”陆东植小声嘀咕。  
“我师傅，快退休了，刚从一线下来。”徐仁宇又打开他的小便签本，“昨天晚上你在哪？”  
“和张七星一起吃泡面。”  
“然后呢？”徐仁宇忽然抬头看着他，“摔倒了？”  
陆东植发现自己特别受不了徐仁宇，尤其是他这种似笑非笑的表情，又想到早上的那碗粥。  
“嗯？”摆回平时那副冷淡的表情。  
“还有个事儿，那天晚上我们楼进了个人，我没看清，光有个背影了。”  
徐仁宇等着他的下文，笔又开始动了，陆东植两眼直直看向他。  
“我猜是你。”  
“我在值班。”笔没停下。  
“我说了猜的啊。”这次陆东植撇开了头，两人都沉默了一会儿。  
“你们去的时候有什么特别吗？”  
“有，有个人，应该是工作人员，在我旁边咳嗽，咳完就跑了，我觉得他是想把感冒传染给我，之后我就出去了。”  
“你的个人想法不用加在里面。”徐仁宇语气淡淡的。  
徐仁宇这人，变脸跟翻书一样，陆东植撇下嘴。  
“我下班后你再跟我讲。”徐仁宇补充了一句。  
陆东植又觉得开心了。  
又问了些其他鬼屋的事，监控里也显示陆东植和张七星两人只是进去玩的，除了那个他口中那个“咳嗽的工作人员”，其他没发现什么。  
徐仁宇让他走了，陆东植到警局门口的时候，张七星还没出来，他就坐在旁边盯着地砖缝，从缝里钻出一只蚂蚁，很小，深褐色的，那对触角左右碰碰，转了个圈，爬回去了。  
“大哥，你说逗不逗，朴宰浩问我方便面怎么做的！”张七星见站在登记台讨论的警官都转头盯着自己，赶忙两三步跑到东植旁边，刚好踩在地缝边上。  
抬起脚，一个黑色的印迹，留下半边身体，又钻出一只蚂蚁，触角挨着地面，拖着那半边身体，钻回去了。  
陆东植没跟张七星说昨天晚上的事情，他咋咋呼呼的，嘴巴也没个把门的，他还有事想问徐仁宇，这是上班时间，他不想打扰。  
问清楚徐仁宇的下班时间，陆东植就在警局门口等着，徐仁宇还没出来。  
接连几天，徐仁宇都没出现。


	5. 5

忽然就到了秋天，似乎什么都黯淡起来。花衬衫荡着风，像个斗篷，扬起来，落下去，停一会儿，又扬起来，落下去。陆东植前些日子还在警局门口守着，天冷了，风吹得人空落落的。  
张七星有时候陪着他，有时候他一个人呆着，小镇不大，他只愿意呆在自己家。  
陆东植趴在窗户上，盯着窗沿的黑色污点，多显眼。昨天自己又被叫到警局，没有徐仁宇，老警官说他请假了，陆东植一点儿都不了解他。树干没动，风吹开了叶子，其中有个黑影，陆东植看不清楚，走近了，没过脑就喊出来了，他觉得那就是徐仁宇，“徐仁宇！”，黑影正好走到单元门前，陆东植只能看见半个黑色头顶，又变成皮肤的颜色。  
七楼有多高，一层楼2.4米，七楼16.8米，陆东植没有高到眼睛挨着天花板，减掉半层楼，15.6米，不是看清眉毛根数的距离，陆东植认得出来，不是徐仁宇，很像，但不是。  
陆东植微微的庆幸，也很失望，他怀疑徐仁宇是偷心的鬼魅，秋风一吹就散了，完成任务回自己的世界了，只剩下一个人类在人间傻等。下班才会和自己讲，说不定徐仁宇已经忘了，他那么多事，陆东植又为他找借口。  
张七星说他这是相思病，这次对了，还是单相思。  
陆东植挺多问题的，楼梯间的人，上吊自杀的血，还有他找遍整个小镇都没有装修的邻居家。徐仁宇消失的这些天，他满脑子都是这些事情。  
今天天气挺好的，刚起床，陆东植就能看见碧蓝的天，有几丝流云，任由风推着，打开窗通通气。  
渴了，他想喝杯汽水，冰的，家里的冰箱没有存货，楼下便利店有。初秋，温度还没完全降下来，玻璃瓶映着绿色的包装纸，不断凝结的水珠滑进掌心，气泡在嘴里炸裂带来的奇妙口感是其他饮料所没有的，一口下去，连舌尖都是一股冰凉，夹杂着喉咙涌上来的甜蜜滋味。  
太阳还挂在天和柏油路的交界线上，蒸发着植物的生命力，陆东植把玻璃瓶拿在手里，透过绿色的瓶身，世界突然扭曲，深得变成黑色，浅的变成绿色，不断晃荡的水面正往外吐泡泡。  
另一面，是一双眼睛，水体的折射让它们愈加圆润，是陆东植的眼睛。忽然，一个人影挡住了，浅色上衣深色下装，“你挡路了。”，男人声音很低，像耳语。  
“抱，抱歉。”陆东植赶忙让开。  
男人的背影很熟悉，陆东植总觉得在哪见过。男人买东西动作很快，陆东植站在门口喝汽水，他看见透明的塑料袋里装着两样东西，泡面和烟盒。  
陆东植偷偷跟上去了，没走几步，转个弯，男人住的地方就在他家旁边的街巷，巷子不深，人很少，陆东植不敢离太近。等到男人消失不见，陆东植才偷偷冒出头，在巷子口站了一会儿，还是进去了。  
很幸运，巷子里只有一个大门，通向一幢居民楼，看起来很旧，暗黄色的墙面，从下往上看，还有一户人家的玻璃窗是破的。一楼没有单独的铁门，陆东植走进去，左边的门甚至没锁，铁门，盖了一层灰白色的涂漆。  
门与框之间隔着一条缝隙，陆东植刚好可以看见里面，门的位置正对卧室，鞋子拖在地板上的声响，男人背对着他，塑料袋悉悉索索，又弯腰在柜子里拿什么东西。  
陆东植不敢移动自己，怕有什么声音，男人的动作突然变得有些急切，现在他侧着身子对着陆东植，左手夹着一支烟，深深地吸一口，白色的烟雾立即环绕在周围，蹲着的高度刚好齐及桌面，上面铺着一张白色的纸，纸上是一堆粉末，隐隐散去的烟雾中，他埋头拼命地嗅着，像野兽的扑食，疯狂又残暴，使劲全身力气深深地吸进一口气，丢掉手里的烟头，重新拿出一支，然后把白纸与烟卷在一起，按响了打火机。  
“唔！”，身后钻出一双手，“嘘，是我。”声音熟悉。房间里的男人停了手里的动作，透过缝隙往外望，又继续。  
陆东植跟着徐仁宇到外面的空地上。  
“你在这干什么？”陆东植在众多问题中选择了一条。  
“我弟弟在这。”  
陆东植觉得徐仁宇加重了弟弟这个词，“里面那个？”  
徐仁宇没有回答，陆东植已经知道了答案，“你这几天去哪了？”  
“有事。”  
“什么事？”  
“私事。”  
这明摆着徐仁宇在跟他兜圈子，陆东植沉默地盯着地面。居民楼里住的人应该不多，主道上枯黄的杂草冒出砖缝，显不出一丝生机。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
陆东植以为自己听错了，目前的氛围一点儿也不适合讲这个，脸上传来的热度让自己头脑发昏，徐仁宇也没说话，两人都沉默着。陆东植脑里的疑问瞬间倾覆，徐仁宇还在等自己的回答，“嗯。”，承认后他立马就后悔了，悬疑片突然变成爱情片，这个走向完全不合逻辑，可惜陆东植不是导演。  
“他走了？”屋里的男人走出来，和徐仁宇并排站着，“他没问？”  
“问什么？”  
“你不是知道吗？”男人很容易就被逗笑了，显得整个人有些邪气。  
“我告诉他，我在帮你戒毒。”  
“这是什么借口，”男人一脚踢开面前的石子，它受力狠狠地撞上墙面，随之掉落了些暗黄色的粉末，“真好骗，哥哥。”  
徐仁宇不想和他多说什么，“走了，徐志勋，你自己注意点，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“知道了，知道了。”看着徐仁宇的背影，徐志勋转身进去了，真麻烦，自己还有事没来得及告诉他呢。  
陆东植没有得到自己想要的答案，向自己家走去，自己肯定被徐仁宇耍了，但是徐仁宇刚刚接的一句，“我也是。”，想着又止不住地嘴角上扬，落叶从树枝掉落，正在随着风起舞，连世界都可爱几分。  
“大哥！大哥！”张七星从后面追上来。  
“怎么了？”陆东植转过头，连张七星的脸都变得明媚起来。  
“叫你多少次了，哎，大哥，你吃饭没？”  
张七星不提，起床到现在只是喝了一瓶汽水，陆东植这才发现自己饿了，“你想吃什么？哥请客。”  
“大哥，你今天心情很好啊，什么喜事啊？”  
“平时我心情不好？”  
张七星一句话在脑子里转了千遍，还是没说出口，他可没有逗东植的趣味，反正肯定和徐警官有关系喽。  
“鲫鱼饼！”风带来很多东西，秋天的萧瑟，和铜制模具里的美味，“大哥，吃这个吧。”  
咬开干脆的外皮，里面是绵软细腻的红豆泥，悠悠地冒着热气，一般只有冬天出现的美食，居然赶早了，张七星浑身都透着幸福的味道，坐在小摊档旁边的小凳上，突然想起自己还有事，“大哥，你知道我发现了什么？”  
嘴里还包着满满的豆泥，陆东植含糊不清地响应，“什，么？”  
“我去楼上找东西，我在楼梯间发现了——”  
“徐仁宇！”陆东植自己的声音盖过了张七星，或者他根本没有听清楚张七星在说什么。  
脑子一热，眼见徐仁宇离自己没几步了，陆东植就不知道该说什么了。  
“徐警官，早！”张七星倒是热情，“正好遇见了，我今天捡到一个钱包，交给你。”  
黑底的皮质上面还有亮面的凸起，很特别的纹路，陆东植只是瞟了一眼，他还在思考自己要说什么，徐仁宇手上一闪，接过钱包揣进自己衣袋，“会寻找失主的。”  
“今天下班吗？”陆东植终于开口，“你不是上次答应我？”  
“嗯，今天晚上，王叔烤肉店。”没等陆东植同意，徐仁宇挥挥手里的鲫鱼饼就开始今天的值班巡逻了。  
“大哥，我能去吗？”  
“你去什么去，去吃早饭！”刚才没注意，徐仁宇走之前还拿走自己吃了一半的鲫鱼饼，陆东植又开始脸颊发热。  
“大哥，你脸好红啊。”  
“滚！”  
“你是不是害羞了？”  
“张七星，你是不是想挨打？”


	6. 6

日落变早了，比平常更冷，陆东植简单地洗了澡，剪了头，但是没换衣服，他不想让自己像个傻小子。只剩半边的太阳穿过警局门口的铁栅栏，拉出长长的黑影，徐仁宇换了警服出来，陆东植正和老警官聊天，看样子很开心。  
“徐仁宇！”  
“你不在烤肉店？”  
陆东植只是眼巴巴地望着他下班，完全忘记他们约在烤肉店的事情，但他不想自己表现的那么急切，“我路过，顺道就过来了。”  
“你刚刚不是说你来等这小子的吗？”偏偏有人拆台。  
陆东植一下涨红了脸，“饿了，我要吃烤肉，你请客！”  
“好。”  
薄厚均匀的肉片放在烘培纸上，滋滋地往外冒着血水，一滴一滴汇聚在一起，沸腾蒸发，然后形成褐色的泡沫，陆东植取过紫苏叶，裹入烤肉和泡菜，美食总是令人身心愉悦。  
徐仁宇把五花肉剪成大小几乎一样，陆东植觉得神奇，“很熟练啊？”  
“常练，”徐仁宇速度很快，刚放下剪刀就对上陆东植的鹿眼，“用人肉。”  
黑色的瞳孔周围出现一圈眼白，陆东植的眼睛瞪得很大，不明白徐仁宇是在开玩笑还是说真的，但是脑海里确实匹配出了画面，徐仁宇带着紧贴的硅胶手套，手中锋利的刀刃划过肌肤，在灯光的照射下还反着白光，血珠随着逐渐深入的慢慢渗出，一瞬间陆东植觉得自己就躺在那里。  
“我开玩笑的。”徐仁宇拿着筷子插入五花肉，透明的油脂被从里面向外挤出，投入嘴里。  
“我知道。”陆东植并不知道。  
“你不是有问题要问我吗？”  
陆东植觉得现在不是好时机，现在的徐仁宇不太正常，于是他更改了题目，“好吃吗？”  
“不错，”考生偏离了主题，“你知道猪的死亡情况吗？”  
考官变更，考生却回答不上来。  
徐仁宇接着说，“死亡时间，午夜至凌晨两点，尸体情况，被绳索固定，喉咙中刀，致命伤，伤到气管和大动脉，血会首先飙向中刀方向，如果你站在它面前，血会像洗脸一样。”  
陆东植觉得有些恶心，盘子里的猪肉鲜血淋漓。  
徐仁宇慢条斯理地往嘴里放进一片烤肉，答题交卷。  
“你什么意思？”陆东植觉得他话里有话。  
“永远要追寻和思考事实真相，但不是每次都要说出事实，事实有时并不能解决问题，而是应该在认识事实的基础上合理改变。”这话没头没尾，陆东植目前还不是很明白。  
“那事情的真相是什么？”陆东植选择最直接的解法。  
“贪婪，妒忌，色欲，而懦弱更是在这重重孽障上不可撼动的巨石，生长于浑浊的污泥，也必死于社会的藩篱，这就是事情的真相。”  
这道题目的难度，对陆东植就像刚学完加减法就要解全微分，他更加迷惑地望着徐仁宇。  
“你不一样，我很喜欢。”徐仁宇筷子一动，陆东植盘里没动的猪肉也进了嘴里。  
“我刚刚咬了一口的。”  
陆东植真的很容易脸红，徐仁宇得出这样的结论，而且极其善于被转移注意力，即使他很固执。  
对于博弈的对手，永远不知道要在哪个位置落哪颗子，陆东植不会下棋，旁边一桌正坐着王叔和他的朋友，他们在下象棋。  
“徐仁——”，“三十四步”，他还有问题，但剩下的那个字混在徐仁宇的声音里，徐仁宇会下，“小征东，王叔赢了。”  
徐仁宇又转回来了，“张嘴。”  
陆东植不自觉地就听从口令，坚硬的木筷触碰到柔软的舌头，舌尖一卷，想把肉片带入更深的磨牙，舔舐掉筷首的汁液，徐仁宇并没有松手，陆东植故意伸出舌头，从里往外舔，嘴唇紧紧地包住小半截筷子，然后向后退，肉片被他夺走了，徐仁宇面不改色地缩回手。  
“小徐，不错啊，来两把？”王叔刚赢，正是高兴。  
“不了，陆东植还没吃饱。”  
王叔立即投来“我懂得”的眼神，“你们放心，王叔我虽然老，但是我思想还是跟得上，不打扰不打扰。”  
“我吃饱了。”陆东植探出身，凑近徐仁宇小声说。  
“我喜欢陪着你。”  
徐仁宇总是说一些让自己心跳脸红的话，陆东植不得不承认，自己还挺受用的，特别是徐仁宇一副非常严肃认真的样子。  
“大哥！”张七星的出现打断了奇怪且暧昧的氛围，汗水甚至浸湿了白色的汗衫后背部分，徐仁宇不着痕迹地往后退了一小段距离，“大哥，我看见有个人进808了！”  
“你是不是看错了？”  
“没有没有，我正和809的妹妹聊天，就刚好看见一个黑影进去了，”张七星脸色突变，“大哥，会不会是鬼啊？”  
“胡说，大白天哪来的鬼？”陆东植想起旁边还有一个人的存在，“要不要去看看？”  
徐仁宇没什么意见，“反正也没什么事。”  
结过账出店已是月色当空，微风，灰色的流云中朦朦胧胧的月球看不清明暗，陆东植双手上下揉搓自己的上臂，小镇的路灯不是新的，很久远了，黄色的光线只照得清灯柱下面，隔远了就看不清，周围一幢幢楼房的身影在深蓝的夜幕中愈加灰暗，人家窗户里贫弱的灯光根本无法照出一丝热闹。  
徐仁宇个子高，走得也快，陆东植和张七星在他身后小跑。  
“我们会不会太明显了。”  
徐仁宇一个猛刹，陆东植差点撞上去，“你干嘛啊？”  
“嘘——”徐仁宇只在原地停顿了片刻，动作轻缓地前移，这栋楼虽不算老，但也有些年月了，没有夜生活密集的年轻人，此时一点儿微弱的声音都能听得异常清楚。  
陆东植走在徐仁宇背后，他刚好一身白衣，像极了自己匆忙中撇到的背影，陆东植跟着上楼，一个一个阶梯地数着，到张七星的楼层。  
徐仁宇的小臂伸过来拦住陆东植，徐仁宇的食指向上指。陆东植抛开杂念，认真听，有些厚重的呼吸声从上面传来，声音没有跟着变大变小，那个人停在原地，给徐仁宇打了个手势，陆东植往后拍了拍张七星努力竖起耳朵贴在墙壁上的脑袋。  
徐仁宇的步伐越来越慢，陆东植不敢离得太近，纵然这样小心，“哐！”，楼上的人过于敏感，楼道门发出巨大的响声，宛如夜里的一声惊雷，徐仁宇反应很快地追上去，“东植，你们去另一边楼道口拦住他！”  
张七星还楞了一秒，但发达的运动神经拉着陆东植就往楼下跑，速度也不慢，砸在水泥地上的声音很大，楼道里的灯接连亮起。  
“张七星，你，慢点！”陆东植跑得直喘。  
“大哥，都叫你平时锻炼了，天天就窝家里看电影。”张七星还有力气回头调侃。  
“看路！”  
张七星还没转过头，脚下被放在楼梯旁的杂物膈了一下，踩空到隔着三个阶梯的转角处，“嗷！”，直击大脑的疼让他立即叫出来。  
可惜陆东植落下张七星几步，没来得及抓住他，张七星向前摔下去，撞上了堆得高高的杂物堆，最上面的木凳被冲击力撞下来砸到了张七星脚上，这都是一瞬间发生的事。  
扬起的灰尘布满整个狭小的空间，陆东植拿开木凳，“怎么样？”  
“感觉断了，操，太疼了。”这样也没让他好过多少，陆东植一只手架起张七星，估摸这个点的医生也不在，陆东植把他往自己家里扶。  
刚坐下，徐仁宇就从没锁上的门进来了，“没追到，应该是去808偷东西的，毕竟里面的东西没人清。”  
张七星的脚踝肿起一大圈，皮肤上呈现大片的青紫，没有外伤，陆东植蹲下身正往他的脚上抹药膏。  
“鬼叫什么，闭嘴。”陆东植稍微一用劲，张七星就忍不住嘴里的哀嚎。  
“徐仁宇，你笑什么？”背对着他陆东植也听清了一声轻笑。  
“没什么，想起小时候一些事情。”徐仁宇不想多谈，陆东植有时候也是个聪明人。


	7. 7

“徐志勋！站住！”黄色挑染的青年伸出一根手指，勾住因为岁月久远而发毛的书包带子。  
“哥，我没钱了，真的。”徐志勋低着头，不敢直视他的双眼。  
“你说没钱就没钱，我说你没妈你就没妈，”青年突然就笑出声，“啊，我忘了，你还真没妈。”  
徐志勋仍然低着头，脚下的水泥地不断被透明的液体染上一滴滴圆状水渍，青年觉得更有趣了，掐住他的腮帮子用力往上抬，“长得真不错啊。”  
眼眶里包满了泪水，一颗颗争先恐后往外溢，徐志勋被强制和他对视，“可惜，我不喜欢小男孩。”  
青年看起来不是很高，奈何徐志勋跪着的姿态，轻松取下徐志勋背在后面的书包，倒过来，所有的东西全掉出来了，“嘁，穷鬼！”，一脚踢上少年裸露出来的小腿上。  
徐志勋的膝盖与满是石子碎屑的路面碰撞，殷红的血液从伤口里渗出来，钻心的疼痛没让他发出声音，徐志勋咬住下嘴唇，他也不敢叫出来，他知道眼前的青年喜欢凌虐别人带来的痛苦喊叫，徐志勋闭上眼睛，不断催眠自己不疼，只要青年觉得烦了就会放过他。  
“哑巴了？”青年一只手掌住徐志勋的后脑勺，另一只手把徐志勋的眼皮往上扯，“疼，哥，求你了。”，徐志勋还是向青年发出求饶，这已经超出他的疼痛承受范围。  
青年满意地放开徐志勋，“真乖，这次就放过你。”，从裤带里掏出一张手帕，他用力地擦过徐志勋的眼角，脆弱柔软的皮肤起了一片红痕，“不过，我们志勋的腿受伤了呀，怎么办呢，爬着回去好了。”  
徐志勋嘴唇张开，又闭上，下嘴唇还有两颗牙印，青年捡起地上的东西塞进书包，“背上，快爬！”  
膝盖被身体的重量压着，留在身后的是一条长长的，若隐若现的血痕，徐志勋太疼了，太阳穴有一根皮筋反复弹跳地疼，青年单手提着书包带，这个姿势，徐志勋的四肢没有办法完全着地，他的身体重心不稳，冷不丁一边膝盖就要承受双倍的重量，也会带来双倍的痛苦。  
夏日的阳光毒辣，炙烤着路面，扑上来滚滚热浪，树木反而长得异常茂盛，繁多的叶片为青年遮住了直射的艳阳，徐志勋在裸露没有荫蔽的地面上爬行，流出的汗液使得疼痛更加猛烈。  
“陆哥，遛狗呢。”面前的男人看着有些年龄，长得一般，笑起来让人觉得背后发冷，就像阴沟里时刻觊觎着的鼠类，他对青年恭恭敬敬的态度一下让人猜出从属，“借小弟开开荤？”  
“滚一边儿去，有主人的狗你也玩？”被称作陆哥的青年也没生气，笑着拉了拉手里的书包带，“不过，狗不叫怎么咬人，不咬人的狗怎么知道有主人，对吧？”  
徐志勋被两人看着，青年虽然笑得温柔，说出来的话却万分恶毒，“汪汪。”，徐志勋的声音很小，足以让两人听见。  
“严哥这狗，真听话。”  
拍马屁刚好拍对了地方，青年好心情地哼着曲儿拉着徐志勋向前走。  
“呜呜——”，裤兜里传来震动，青年习惯性地开了扩音，又想起徐志勋在旁边关掉了，徐志勋只听见“陆东灿”，青年随意应付着电话那头的人，“好好好，知道了，就来。”  
“行了，滚吧。”陆东灿放开手里的书包带，转身走了。  
徐志勋扶着墙站起来，爬久了的腿有些麻，在原地缓了好一会，眼睛盯着陆东灿慢慢消失的背影，一瘸一拐地向家走去。  
“呵！”徐仁宇抄着手看着徐志勋动作缓慢地进了家门，发出一声冷笑。  
“管你屁事！”他也曾期望过，祈祷过，直到他在模糊的眼眶中看见徐仁宇就站在不远处，脸上还带着笑容。  
“我没想管。”徐仁宇端来一碗泡面，泡得有些久了，面条充分吸收了水分，涨成一坨填满了大半个碗，徐志勋抢过筷子，大口往嘴里塞。  
下坠的眼泪划过脏乱的脸蛋，灰尘被冲开，留下两道干净的水痕，流过下巴，滴进面碗里，混着不多的面汤，徐志勋觉得嘴里发苦。  
“拿去。”，徐仁宇丢过来一个黄色的塑料瓶。  
徐志勋没有动作，无声地咬断塞满口腔的面条，徐仁宇盯了他半晌，捡起药瓶，喷口出来的黄色雾态液体附着在血液凝固的伤口上，直到量挂不住了，才流下来，混着少许红色。  
从未见过母亲，据说跟着野男人跑了，父亲老实，工作勤恳，两兄弟本该平凡过完这一生，突入其来的警察闯进了家门，被带走后再也没见过，孤儿院像蚕食善良的泥潭，徐仁宇和徐志勋，被没过头顶再无见光之日，这瓶药恐怕是两兄弟记忆中为数不多的和谐记忆。  
“从前有一只驴，偶然捡到了一张狮子皮，它披着狮子皮走进村庄，所有人和动物见到它都四散而逃，驴很得意，高声嘶鸣，却被狐狸认出来，一张嘴就知道那是一只驴。”屋内黯淡的灯光无法照清蹲着的徐仁宇，他的一半脸都在阴影中，“惧怕者蠢笨，狐狸聪明，披着皮的驴终会暴露，真正的狮子正披着驴皮望着驴。”  
徐志勋默声听着，若有所思。  
“我还有事。”只听见门叩的声音。  
徐志勋捧着碗，碗底徒留一层深褐色的汤液，混着没溶解的调料，他看着碗壁上结成一团的红油，徐仁宇是披着狮皮的驴，还是披着驴皮的狮子呢？  
窗外很黑，看不见光亮，徐仁宇本想把碗丢进洗池，无边的夜色紧抓住他的眼球，徐仁宇在干什么？他不知道，每次徐仁宇都挑这种天气出门，会带钱回来，数量不多，面额不等，徐志勋从不会问。钱从哪来？这是个无聊的问题。  
夏天难得没有晴天，所以前一夜也没有月亮，厚重的云层压下来，街边的路灯因为无人维修，电流滋滋作响，这是一条无人的小巷，废品堆满了一旁。铁皮搭建的围栏不高，传来金属哗啦的声音，老人拿着手电筒，动静越来越大，脚步向前走，“喵！”，一只黑猫窜出来，动作很快，“死猫！”，老人骂骂咧咧转过身。  
舍不得电费，只有屋内留一盏灯，这是老人的习惯，照不清院内，脖颈一痛，金属快速刺入皮肤，口腔被捂住，发不出任何声音，呼吸困难胸腔作痛，老人失去了鼻息，微弱的灯光照不清凶手的面容。  
天气预报的晴天，但一周之后才出来太阳，“交气费了！李疯子，你一个人住那用的到这么多煤气！你是——”，门没锁，妇女带着记事本，老人已经死亡，恶臭难闻，口腔里蛆虫拱动，苍蝇在尸体上空飞舞，停下来在勉强看得清五官的脸皮，停一会儿，又煽动翅膀。  
出警人数不多，围观的人层层环绕，老人这辈子都没受到这么多人关注，穷困潦倒，被驻空只剩外皮的社会系统不愿意为一只蚂蚁的死亡买单，煤气使用不当是最后的判决书，社区宣传了几天关于煤气的使用规范，也无人在意。


	8. 8

“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……”混乱的里屋，泡面的纸碗层层叠叠堆在沙发旁边，浅色的沙发套上面不知是什么污渍，我从无限重复无法逃脱的梦中醒来，他的笑声是敲响死亡钟声的最后一声巨响，我从垃圾堆里坐起来，汗水浸湿了背心，秋天的晚上很冷，我却浑身发烫。  
门口传来声响，我不敢动，在原地听了一会儿，又消失了，也许是老鼠之类的动物，我不想妄加揣测，桌子上的水果刀映着窗外月亮的光，照进我的眼睛，屏住呼吸，我紧紧地握住刀，没有穿上胡乱摆放的拖鞋，我怕发出声音，夜里很安静，安静到我能听到心脏在胸腔里跳动，它跳得很快，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。  
双腿不能完全支撑自己，我刚刚睡醒，把一部分身体靠在门上，我缓慢地移开猫眼上的塑料盖，什么都没有，一片黑色，可能真的是疑心病，我不是个赌鬼，耐着性子趴在门上，时间一分一秒地过去，我默数到了五百，还是没有声音，心脏的跳动慢慢变得正常，我吐出了口气，开门看看的想法像条索命的铁链牢牢拴住我准备移回沙发的双腿，我不确定这是否是一个好主意，开门有两个结果，外面有他们，我死；没有他们，我可以放心地睡个好觉。  
这里很隐蔽，自己也没在任何地方登记过，也没告诉过任何人，我权衡再三，还是准备开门。“咔哒”，门锁解开的声音让我心一紧，我没有立刻开门，心里默数到一百，这是我的生活习惯，做任何事我都喜欢在心里默数准备。  
门缝已经有一指宽了，我唯恐会突然伸出一只手从狭窄处强制地打开，一只脚抵住门，另一只脚在身后随时准备发力，目前的事实证明外面没人，我想我自己是个谨慎的人，我又拉开一点，外面很黑，走廊没有灯，我知道这里是三不管地区，房东只负责收钱，位置偏僻，租户很少，是我掩人耳目的好地方。  
出奇地安静，我仿佛置身恐怖电影，主角作死地打开门探头，下一个情节是凶手从黑暗里出现，主角视角一晃，天旋地转的镜头，鲜血流满整个屏幕，观众的爆米花被惊了一地，我确信这不是恐怖片，我也不是主角，所以以防万一，我还是伸出头，就像铡刀下面必死的罪人。  
我不该赌，我突然想起不是赌鬼的原因，因为我从来不是那个赌对的人，秋天冷得沁骨，我浑身发热，那一刻我竟感到一种解脱。  
……  
我是被招聘来的外地人，鬼屋工作人员，准确得来说，还没开张的鬼屋工作人员，我和另一个人合住在公寓楼，老板很抠，给我的工资很少，一个单间，高低床，我比较瘦，我睡上面，他长得壮，他睡下面。公寓楼人不多，只住几天，我有几个眼熟的人，一个混混和他的小弟，一个总是戴着帽子的男人，我很好奇他的长相，可惜他总低着头。  
事情本该是这样的，顺利进行，我快开工了，我和他在楼顶喝酒，那晚很冷，夏天的晚上，按理说不该那么冷的。啤酒下肚，热辣从胃里上升到喉咙，我一层一层地数着对面楼栋里有几户亮灯，楼下突然传出来声响，我和另一个人对视一眼，好奇是人的天性，现在想想，好奇也是压死我的巨石。  
窥探的兴奋感让我从半醉酒的状态到清醒异常，一个黑影在一扇门前摸索，进去了！我躲在他身后，看不清具体的情况，除了同伴起伏的呼吸，我能从空气中捕捉到屋内的不寻常，“要去看看吗？”，他低声问我，我的直觉告诉我里面正发生进去之后难以预料的事，但是我的回答，“好。”  
他走在前面，我走在后面，我们距离不远，也不是很近，他已经到玄关的位置，我还落在门外，我听到一声微弱的惊呼，我停止住脚步，然后偷偷伸出一个头，里面有四个人，最近的是我的同伴，他背对着我，远一点站着两个人，他们在笑，我能清楚地听见，没开灯，室内电脑倒在运转着，主机的光一闪一闪的，凭借这光亮并不能看清他们的长相，还有一个人很胖，已经倒在地上。  
本就胆怯，恐慌把我整个人笼罩在黑暗中，我缩回头，轻手轻脚地跑回楼顶，刚刚踏上楼顶，我又后悔了，无法想象我的同伴在面对什么样的情况，我是个胆小鬼。  
我蹲在楼顶的拐角处，从楼梯间出来的视线死角，看着手表指针慢慢流动，秒针滴答，我在心里默数。我只穿着短袖，还没有数到我期望的数值，我往楼下走去，保险起见，我先经过了刚才的门牌号，808，关着的。  
我往楼下走，我们住在一楼，这幢楼有两个楼梯，我走的这个楼梯，和另一个，我住的地方就在另一个楼梯旁边。楼道空旷，有一个好处，我可以清楚地听见楼上楼下的回声，也可以判断有没有人。走到一楼速度很快，我没有立即回家，我决定还是先让眼睛侦察情况，果然，有一个男人在门口张望，我迅速缩回来，他应该没看到我，我不知道我的同伴透露了多少，幸好他不知道我的工作，我想我应该可以换个地方住，我只是个打工的外地人，我不想招惹是非，一瞬间，对我的同伴，我有些愤恨。  
我穿着短裤，低温和凉风没有让醉意涌上来的我完全清醒，反而有些发昏，靠在墙上，我有些困了。我探出头，他们可能已经走了，我走向自己的住处，他们果然不见了，我不敢直接睡过去，收拾好并不多的行李，也只有几件衣服，我背着背包，戴上平时就不离身的帽子。  
旅馆还开着，我住了一晚上，过几天要开工了，我找到了另一个住处，这个小镇和旁边市区的交界位置，离之前的地方很远，我觉得很安全。开张那天，太阳很大，整个上午都没有人，我又坐在太阳底下，很热，我的心情并不好，走来两个人，混混和他的小弟，我认识他们，他们不认识我，两个冤大头，多的钱我就自己收下了。  
这一天都没人了，我早早收拾东西回家了，不能称之为家，毕竟没有谁家里这么简陋，连床都没有，只有一个供我睡觉的沙发和一个放东西的桌子。  
我梦到了我的同伴，他和我面对面，努力睁着眼，我吓了一跳，他的脸上全是血，我跪在他面前求饶，我不是故意把他扔在那的，我太害怕了。我猛地惊醒，从沙发上起来，幸好太阳已经出来了，我随意地拿水冲了脸，今天是营业的第二天，希望人多一点。  
我推开店门，“哗啦”，液体从我的头顶倒下来，黏黏糊糊的，是血，满眼的鲜红，模糊的视线里被满脸鲜血的同伴掐住了脖子，我快要窒息了。人群哄闹，我听不清，耳边传来嗡嗡的声音，我打着颤，分不清现实和幻觉，血腥味争先恐后窜入我的鼻腔，我想吐。  
警察速度很快，他们问了我一些问题，我什么都不知道，那个长得瘦瘦高高的警察一直盯着我，我说不出来是什么感觉，像我小时候和隔壁伙伴出去玩，毒蛇从草丛里突然窜出来，高高地立起半截身子，两只竖瞳锁在我身上，当时的我害怕极了，丢下他转身就跑，现在的我依然很害怕。  
我什么都没说，我希望他们能放过我。我能确定那个警察知道什么，我走出警局的时候他拍了拍我的肩膀，让我明天再来，我转过身看他，他还在盯着我，然后他笑了出来。我突然想起那晚的笑声，那个警察的铭牌上是徐仁宇，我七拐八拐，仔细观察没人跟踪之后，我提着一口袋东西回了住的地方，我需要冷静一下，至少等泡面吃完。  
夜晚的风变得很凉，我关上窗户，躺在沙发上，脑子里东西很多，思绪很乱，我不想睡觉，因为会做梦，可我还是睡着了。


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这章幼儿车，未成年慎入

“徐仁宇，过来。”  
天已经黑了，徐仁宇家远，陆东植没让他回去。他躺在床上，月光朦朦胧胧，深灰的薄云半掩轮廓，陆东植睡不着，是高速运动之后的兴奋，还是刚确认关系后的激动，他觉得都有。  
徐仁宇躺在沙发上，他的身高比陆东植高，更比沙发长，两只小腿晃悠着在扶手边，陆东植盯了一会儿，“过来睡。”  
徐仁宇没有回答，陆东植以为他睡了，走过去瞧，他眼睛睁着，直直望向陆东植，不得不承认，徐仁宇的脸各种角度都经得住细看。  
“徐仁宇。”不知道怎么地，陆东植就想叫唤一声他的名字，徐仁宇一把拉过陆东植，声响在夜里显得格外刺耳，玻璃跌落在地板上，发出破碎的呻吟，陆东植整个人砸在徐仁宇身上，徐仁宇面不改色。  
“疼吗？”徐仁宇抬起陆东植埋在他怀里的脑袋，“你说呢？”陆东植捂着嘴，牙齿磕到了舌头，一股淡淡的血腥味，不严重，但是很疼。  
“我能在这操你吗？”  
“如果你觉得这个年代久远脆弱可怜的沙发经我刚刚那么一撞，还能继续承受更为高压的持续运动不会塌的话，如你所愿。”陆东植翻了一个白眼。  
“哦。”徐仁宇就这样抱着陆东植，然后什么动作也没有了，难以预料的行为让陆东植觉得惊奇，还有一丝不容忽略的失落。  
陆东植这样趴着的姿势不好受，想起来又怕压到徐仁宇，“你放开我。”  
“这样舒服。”  
“我不舒服。”陆东植在他怀里乱动。  
“那好吧。”徐仁宇转了个方向，陆东植顺带着也坐起来，陆东植让徐仁宇和他一起到床上睡，徐仁宇同意了。  
陆东植买的双人床，应对自己千奇百怪的睡姿，徐仁宇挨得很近，近到陆东植能轻易感受拍打后颈的呼吸。徐仁宇的身体是烫的，又是夏天，两人挤着睡觉，陆东植有点不习惯，他更睡不着了。  
“陆东植，我勃起了。”徐仁宇开口说话，一张一闭，嘴唇就能挨上陆东植的肌肤。  
“我现在不想。”他其实是想的，陆东植贪图他的身体有一段时间了，深蓝的警服下轮廓分明的肌肉线条随时都能爆发惊人力量，但是现在的气氛陆东植觉得不太合适。  
“那我在外面，不插进去，我硬得睡不着。”徐仁宇的手灵活，从宽松的睡衣下摆伸进去，陆东植腰很细也没什么赘肉，轻松就能环过，徐仁宇玩弄他的乳头，用手指刮弄，陆东植腰往后蜷缩，像熟透的虾子一样弯曲，这只对徐仁宇里说更加方便，“好不好，陆东植？”  
陆东植只在幻想里看到过这样的场景，这是第一次体验，他没想到自己的乳头这么敏感，徐仁宇就这么用手指拨弄几下，自己就立即回应地硬挺起来。  
徐仁宇很愿意将这当做默认，绳结的睡裤很好脱下来，他握了满手臀肉，丝丝缕缕的陌生感从身后传来，陆东植心里发痒，但他又觉得羞耻，咬着嘴唇不敢发声。  
陆东植懒于锻炼，身体各处都缺乏肌肉，摸起来软软的，徐仁宇紧靠着陆东植后背，一只手磨着乳头，一只手抚摸陆东植的屁股，他是一个说话算话的人，今天不会进去，除非陆东植要求。  
他算是知道为什么总有人沉溺性爱了，陆东植被摸得头顶发麻，这样的快感是自己一个人难以做到的，自己的一切都支撑在徐仁宇两只手上，天晕地转的思绪都压在一个微小的受力点，徐仁宇摸到前面了，那是阴茎。  
徐仁宇的手拿过枪，拿过笔，此刻拿着陆东植的阴茎，陆东植想射得发疯，情欲的巨浪淹没了理智的赤地，他挣扎得像浪潮中不受控制的小舟，徐仁宇的手指是海平面上的台风眼，要他颠簸他便倾倒。  
白色的纸巾擦掉白色的精液，同样色调，一个纯洁一个污秽。徐仁宇在陆东植紧闭的双腿间抽插，上翘的阴茎头擦过敏感的会阴，力度不轻，酸酸涨涨，不上不下，陆东植有点难受。直到大腿的表皮发红，徐仁宇才射出来，粘腻的液体包覆整个股间，陆东植不想动，徐仁宇便用纸巾帮他擦干净。  
陆东植很累，但没有睡意，徐仁宇和他面对面，已经入梦了。徐仁宇的头发不像白天的规整，凌乱地散落在枕头上，徐仁宇眼睛睁着瞳孔又大又黑，原来闭上了也和常人一样是一条细长的黑缝，徐仁宇的唇色不浅，却总爱说些发冷的话，徐仁宇穿着自己的睡衣，只是刚好遮住腰。  
夜晚的人类总是多愁善感的，想法交织串扰，陆东植不知道这样是不是正确，没人告诉过他什么是对的，什么是错的，人们都喜欢行为之后对其的指责和批评，那他索性自己开心。  
太阳垂暮，非洲草原上枯黄的植物生得很高，一切都被金色光芒包裹着，但总会消逝的。鹿是群居动物，今日不同，那只鹿落单了，猎豹爬伏在下风口，鹿直立着，他抖擞着双耳，隐秘的草丛中总藏着危险，这是血的教训。猎豹的掌心是肉垫，走起路来听不见声音，利爪藏在肉里，平时收着，他身子压得极低，他精心算计，一步两步。鹿极机敏，跪趴的身子立马站直，猎豹立刻停下，夜视能力是上天精心挑选给他的礼物，鹿的头四处转，周围寂静一片，死一般地静，就在瞬间，血花绽放，艳丽的血滴溅落在枯草上，猎豹的尖牙刺破猎物柔软温暖的肌肤，直到嘴里的猎物一动不动，他才张开嘴，饱餐一顿，失去生气的死物被藏在树杈间，猎物的每一尺每一寸都会殆尽。  
很真实的梦，陆东植甚至能感受到血的温热，鹿死前后悔的眼神。  
“你醒了？”徐仁宇睁着眼，常见的棕黑瞳孔，不凑近会以为是黑色，陆东植还在梦里，听到声音动了一下，早晨阳光刺眼，今天是个晴天。陆东植又赖了一会儿，“你今天不值班吗？”，埋在被窝里的语调经过棉絮的加工变得柔软，“不值班，陪着你。”  
对于陆东植，这是很普通平常的一天，只是多了徐仁宇，刚好多了徐仁宇。  
“你要鸡蛋吗？”徐仁宇会做饭，这是一个有点小惊讶的发现。  
“不要。”没有电视的声音，蛋壳的一角敲在桌边，很轻易地就碎了，陆东植正在收拾地上的玻璃。  
味道一般，即使陆东植再加上什么滤镜，确实是很普通的味道，陆东植觉得自己的期望过高了，徐仁宇吃东西很安静，陆东植故意要弄出声响，筷子碰到碗边，纸巾大力抽出，故意掉东西再地上，他在偷偷观察徐仁宇的反应，陆东植喜欢徐仁宇对他展现不一样的一面。  
“陆东植？”徐仁宇放下筷子。  
“嗯？”自己好像被发现了。  
“你脸上沾上鸡蛋了。”徐仁宇的手指挑开闭上的嘴唇，指尖能轻易摸到咬碎的食物。  
“我没有次接蛋。”他含糊不清地反驳。  
“我觉得没有鸡蛋也不错。”徐仁宇含住缩回来的手指。  
陆东植觉得这个行为有点恶心，“你洗手了吗？”  
“昨天晚上开始就没洗过。”  
陆东植知道他指的是什么，但自己看到他洗手了。  
电话铃声的出现得突兀，在这样宁静的早晨。


	10. 10

陆东植只能看见徐仁宇的表情变差了，他没有听见电话那端在说什么。  
“我有急事，要去警局一趟。”徐仁宇还没等陆东植回答，拿起外套就走了，里面还穿着陆东植的睡衣，门没来得及关，光从外面穿进来，刚好的徐仁宇不见了，陆东植又要一个人吃饭了。  
陆东植还惦记昨晚张七星的伤势，张七星一瘸一拐地来给他开门，嘴里还哎呀哎呀地，“你大早上鬼叫什么呢，”陆东植架起张七星，他的肩膀撑在张七星的腋下，让那只受伤的脚悬空起来，“去医院吗？”  
“那就麻烦大哥了，嘿嘿。”  
陆东植只穿了一件薄衫，今天有风，但感受不到冷，经过太阳洗礼，连秋天都变暖了。  
医院墙上攀附着的爬山虎开始变黄了，叶片耷拉，不见活力。张七星要住院，腿伤得不轻，为了观察还是住院方便，陆东植帮他办完手续就在病床旁边守着，“大哥，你饿不饿？”  
“饿就直说，还拐弯抹角地。”贪吃蛇撞到墙死了，陆东植站起来伸懒腰，一直埋着头，脖子也挺酸的。  
尖锐急促的警报声很响，远远地传来，陆东植站在医院旁边的餐馆门口，白色的救护车闪烁蓝光，从他面前掠过。  
“加不加辣？”  
“不加，谢谢。”接过白色的塑料袋，里面已经装好了饭菜，陆东植走过医院门口的拐角，救护车停在树下，后门开着，里面空了，穿着蓝色衣帽的人正在收拾。  
“哥！饿死我了。”张七星拆开盖子，食物的香气充斥整个房间，陆东植目前还没什么胃口，等到饿了再拿到微波炉加热就行。  
医院里很无聊，只能陪着张七星，家里也很无聊，只能陪着自己。陆东植宁愿选择了两个人的无聊，在看完张七星领到的所有药品说明书，陆东植才发现张七星盯着他看。  
“张七星？”  
“怎么了，大哥？”  
“你喜欢我？”  
张七星的眉毛都快挤到与发际线持平了，“大哥，不是人人都是徐警官，我心里只有楼上妹妹。”  
“那你盯着我看什么？”  
“大哥，昨晚你和徐警官干了什么，看你不是很痛，难道他技术很好？”  
陆东植突然就想到那双灵活的手，打在后脖上的呼吸，他现在整个人突然变得燥热，有些紧张，“张七星！你满脑子只有黄色废料吗？没干什么。”病房又沉默片刻，陆东植实在受不了张七星那副探究又欲言又止的表情，“我出去热饭。”  
陆东植兜兜转转，拿着饭盒，护士站的护士对着电脑聊天。  
“真死啦？”  
“我看见的，白布都蒙在脸上了，你说呢？”  
“我还看见一个长得可帅的在……”  
护士抬头发现了陆东植，“你好，请问哪里可以加热这个？”，他拿起示意。  
“一楼大厅左转走廊尽头。”  
“谢谢。”陆东植往中间楼梯口走去，背后传来声音，“刚刚那个也是个小帅哥啊……”，他刚刚的郁闷瞬间被扫空。  
一楼人多，很哄闹，咨询台站着的护士周围一圈人，一个穿着病服的老人坐在轮椅上，歪着头，目光漫不经心地东划西划，刚好和下楼的陆东植对上。多走几步，反而清净了，走廊末端没人，声音隔着墙壁嗡嗡的，听不太清，这是公用的微波炉。黄色的灯光透过内壁，陆东植打发时间，仔细看着墙上的宣传海报，粉与红交织，是血肉的颜色，医院的配图直观简明。  
“看什么这么认真，饭都叮好了。”徐仁宇的声音。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“我师傅死了。”听起来不太伤心，更准确地说是没有任何感情，陆东植转过头，徐仁宇还在看宣传栏上的图文介绍，说不清自己是什么样的感受，突然的事实只是带着微小的惊讶，陆东植觉得自己还是应该说点什么，“原因呢？”  
“心脏病。”  
“哦。”他们之间不该这么尴尬，“我陪着张七星来的医院，医生说要住院观察，刚才还买了午饭……”絮絮唠唠地说，徐仁宇安静地听。  
徐仁宇没有接话，陆东植有些沮丧，但他不怪他，秋天总是有些东西要消失的，人的心情也跟着变坏了。  
“走吧。”徐仁宇拿着东植的饭盒，等陆东植盯着他一会儿后出声了。  
楼梯的墙很白，没有红红白白的宣传栏，什么装饰也没有，陆东植和徐仁宇走过这里，没留下任何痕迹，护士站的姑娘们还在叽叽喳喳，像枝头挤在一起的鸟。突然，噤了声，陆东植忽地反应过来她们口中的“长得可帅的人”是谁了。  
“318病房。”徐仁宇站在门口念了一遍。  
“怎么，徐警官要来照顾我？”张七星的嗓门大，一下惊到了来查房的小护士，她身后的女人长得有些老态，是更年长的护士，听到声音没有任何反应，只是催促着抵在前面的小护士。  
“张七星，说了多少次，叫你小声点，过几天病房就有转院来的了。”年长护士刚进门就训说张七星。“知道了知道了，姐，你烦不烦。”“你还知道我是你姐？我产科的还专门到这来看你，知道多……”  
陆东植实在不想听他们斗嘴，和徐仁宇到露台吹风，“徐仁宇，你为什么当警察啊？”  
“因为好奇。”楼层不高，但医院是环状修建的，他们刚好对着大门，陆陆续续地有人进来，又有人出去。  
“好奇什么？”  
“你看那朵云像不像你。”陆东植随着他指的方向，那里根本没有云，“你又耍我。”徐仁宇笑得开怀，什么都好奇，什么都不好奇。  
徐仁宇藏着很多秘密，陆东植知道，陆东植又不知道，他怕他们到此为止，他怕他又一个人。每个人都是一片丛林，生长繁复多样的藤蔓，杂草，鲜花和树苗，纠缠不清。人不只一种情感，不只一种欲望，陆东植心里的许多欲望在争夺生长的空间，互相冲突互相叫嚣。  
直到胃部疯狂蠕动，陆东植才想起自己是要吃午饭的，他现在没有吃东西的欲望，身体和精神总是相互背叛。  
张七星的姐姐已经走了，张七星正在睡午觉，闭着眼闭着嘴，病房外的许多声音进入不了，病房内的鼾声也传不出去。  
饭冷了，混着着凝结的油脂，闻起来一般，陆东植嚼两下就吞下去，热的总是比冷的好。徐仁宇拿刀削苹果，像一切电视剧里病床边探望的亲人朋友，场面真实又虚假。  
陆东植咬了一口，水果的汁水顺着进入口腔、喉咙，冲淡了腻味，苹果上面留下一个清晰的牙印。  
徐仁宇削完苹果就走了，留下一圈一圈绕着的苹果皮，陆东植把啃光的苹果核放在中间，用纸扫进垃圾桶，他也该回家了。


	11. 11

徐仁宇最后去看了一眼老警官，他躺在冰冷的病床上，脸上蒙着白布，看不清模样，他的手青黄，耷拉在床边，徐仁宇看着那只手，也搞不懂自己是什么想法，没有人教过他应该是什么感受，心里酸胀，又像松了口气的释然。  
老警官是第一个对他好的人。  
“喂，小孩。”那时候老警官并不老，算个中年大叔，徐仁宇也只是个十三四岁的半大小子，他没搭理他，手里紧握着偷来的食物。  
“你去哪，嘿！站住。”警官走近才发现，面前的小孩面黄肌瘦的，手缩在袖子里，罩在身上的衣服很小，遮不住手，五指露出来的是食物包装袋。  
徐仁宇不吭声，嘴唇紧闭成一条线，心里疯狂计算自己能从面前这个大叔手下逃跑的概率。  
小孩牢牢盯着自己，狼似的，可惜只是个小崽子，警官伸进怀里摸，“警官证！看清楚啊小孩，我是警察叔叔。你叫什么名字？”  
“徐仁宇。”把手背在后面，徐仁宇猜测，面前这个警官是来逮捕自己的。  
“你饿不饿，我刚好下班吃夜宵，你去吗？”警官面善，笑嘻嘻的。  
没头没脑地问题，徐仁宇不是很想去，肚子不争气，确实传来饥饿的哀嚎。  
“走吧，小孩。”徐仁宇落在他后面半步，随时准备转身跑走。  
夏天夜宵出来摆摊的很多，就在马路边，支棱着几张小桌子，铁锅里咕噜咕噜地往外冒着热气，香气无处不在地钻进徐仁宇的鼻子里。  
老板和警官很熟稔的样子，老板从招牌旁边露出半个头，“你来啦！今天早哦。”  
“来了，两份炸酱面，再来一盘炒年糕。”警官就近找了个桌子，徐仁宇站在旁边。  
“你这孩子，坐！”  
徐仁宇这才乖乖坐下来。  
警官要了个塑料袋，“拿去装着，抱着是怎么回事。”  
徐仁宇不明白一个陌生人为什么要这样，他也不想知道，默默地把手里的东西装进袋里。  
“我以前也有个孩子，像你这么大的时候，比你高多了，”警官好像陷入了过去的美好回忆中，“半大的小子，鬼精鬼精的，天天就爱往外跑。有一次我刚好放假在家，又临时有事，被叫出去，那死小子，就跟在我后面，我也是大意。”  
徐仁宇根本没听他讲的什么，吸溜吸溜把面装入胃里。  
警官看了他一眼，“你有事就来找我。隔这不远，看到那个高房子没有？”徐仁宇点了点头，“旁边的那小平房。”  
警官一个人住，徐仁宇什么都没问，老警官什么也没说。徐仁宇洗了热水澡，上一次是什么时候他已经记不清了。  
“死在里头啦，我小子的衣服不知道你穿得上不？放门口了。”  
徐仁宇出来的时候，头发端还滴着水，警官在客厅里抽烟，灯光昏暗，见徐仁宇冒出个头，烟蒂捻在烟灰缸里，冒出一溜儿白烟。  
“去睡觉，明天哪来回哪去。”警官砰地关上房门，徐仁宇站在客厅，不知道他又做错什么，警官好像不高兴了。  
天刚刚亮，警官生物钟让他准时睁眼，他轻手轻脚地起来，煎了两个蛋，那小子还没起床吗？房间里整整齐齐，像没来过人，徐仁宇已经走了，警官眼睛突然就酸涩起来。  
后来，隔了好久，警官都没见到过徐仁宇，久到徐仁宇已经长大一点了。  
“抓了个小孩，偷东西，店主说惯犯了。”刚进来的实习警官朝他努了努嘴，小孩抬起头，眼神和第一次见面不一样了，小狼崽长大了。  
“多少钱，算了吧，我帮他出了，还小呢。”警官在这里有些资历了，大家都敬重他，“哪能让您给钱，算了算了，小孩嘛，警告一下就行了。”  
徐仁宇走路的姿势不正常，尽管他努力扬着脖子，绷直两条腿，警官看一眼就知道了，那店主指定打他了。“门口等着，我马上下班了。”  
可惜临到时间，又出岔子了，抢劫，性质严重，警官又拖了好一会儿，出大门时，星星已经挂满天空，一闪一闪的，警官以为徐仁宇走了。  
“喂，我饿了。”徐仁宇从旁边的草丛里起身，他坐在这里，从日落等到月升。  
“炸酱面？”  
“嗯。”  
再后来，他们形成一种奇妙的关系，不是父子，又像父子，徐仁宇偶尔会来找他，身上带着血和伤，警官的头发从满头黑发变得鬓角花白。  
那次徐仁宇伤的很重，腿骨骨折，他一瘸一拐地支撑着自己敲开老警官的门，半夜，老警官披着外套，帮他包扎了伤口，“去医院吧。”  
“不去。”  
“怎么弄的？”  
徐仁宇又不说话了，老警官也不追究，这孩子死性子，改不过来。  
拿起一支烟，吧嗒，打火机的声音在晚上很明晰，徐仁宇伸手要，老警官打开他的手，“小孩子，抽什么烟。”  
徐仁宇就一直看着，猩红的火点慢慢腐蚀白色的烟管，老警官往外吐出白烟，“要不你来跟着我当警察吧？”  
徐仁宇又伸手要烟，老警官搭着眼皮看他半晌，递给他一支，两个红点在空中上上下下，他们互相看不清对方的神色，都隐匿在白雾里。  
“好。”  
第二天，徐仁宇睡到天亮，太阳升到顶点，桌上留着两份煎蛋。  
徐仁宇果然当了警察，局里难免有人对这个长得不错，看起来养尊处优的空降兵不满，以朴宰浩为首的小团体尤为突出。  
“喂，空降兵。”  
徐仁宇转过身，挑眉看着他。  
“对，就你。”  
老警官刚好出去执勤了，两三个人围着徐仁宇，“出来出来，旁边巷子里去。”  
那是徐仁宇当警察后第一次打架，身手变得比以前迟钝，骨子里的直觉还在，他没下狠手，逮着他们没露出来的地方打，拳拳到肉，他也挨了不少，但和以前比起来不是很重。  
自那以后，朴宰浩再也不斜着眼睛看他了。  
……  
徐仁宇笑了一下，把白布撩起来，他把老警官的手靠在冰冷的身体边上。  
……  
老警官总是笑脸盈盈，但是好像也生气过，那是徐仁宇第一次执勤。那天太阳很大，空气很干，汗水浸湿了后背，徐仁宇站在街道边休息。  
“起火了！起火了！”  
浓黑的烟雾从一处窗口冒出来，徐仁宇马上就反应过来，组织群众有条不紊地进行救助。不清楚里面的情况，火势很猛，消防员还没赶到，刺啦刺啦燃烧的火苗从窗户窜出来。徐仁宇问了一圈都没人知道什么情况，有没有住户也不知道。  
“好像没看见哦。”、“应该没人吧。”……等到消防员赶到的时候，火势也没减小，难闻的气味弥漫了很远。  
消防队长来了解情况，“里面没人。”，火烧的太大了，消防员贸然进去也会有生命危险。  
徐仁宇以为只剩下黑色的木架和一堆废墟，“队长！这有个小孩！”  
“徐仁宇！”老警官发了很大的火，“你是人民警察，不是让你来当算命先生的！”  
小孩是从哪来的，没人知道，他是谁，叫什么名字，也无从查起，徐仁宇不懂他们为什么这么愤怒，他被停职了三个月。  
……  
徐仁宇到现在不懂他错在哪里，那小孩就算活下来也会过得不好，无父无母，什么都没有，世上只有他一个人，为什么还要让他活着呢？弱肉强食的世界，底层的羊羔从来只是食物。  
徐仁宇把白布盖上，遮住他的一切，老警官已经死了。


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章有h情节，未成年勿入

一切都很突然，就像突然的秋天。路东植接到电话的时候以为是恶作剧，匆匆赶往医院。  
病床上没有人，白色的床单上是鲜红的血，红色倾覆在白色的画布上，连空气都变得艳丽，陆东植不敢相信，昨天还在嘻哈打笑，今天就已经去往另一个西方极乐，他太过悲伤以至于发不出声音，死亡让世界都变得虚幻起来。没有经过主人的允许，眼泪像夏天的暴雨，流进悲伤的河道，关不住门闩，灌满了整个脑海。  
明明都是墙壁，风却从四面八方吹来，穿过扬起的窗帘，吹到他的脸上，陆东植像亘古的人体雕像，只是在那直直站着。忽然传来一阵呼天抢地的哭声，那是张七星的姐姐，那位年长的护士，昨天还在和张七星吵闹。陆东植厌恶死亡，从以前到现在。  
然后一切都远离了，世界只剩下陆东植一个人，这是除开死亡其他事物无法带来的冲击，他竟有些分不清是死亡本身带来的悲伤还是张七星的离去带来的悲伤更为严重。  
他们说是意外，他们说是蓄谋已久，他们说是精神病，他们的说法太多，听得陆东植太累。  
至于怎么就到了晚上，陆东植也不清楚，徐仁宇陪着他，像陪了许多个日日夜夜一样熟悉，还好不是自己一个人，被窝温暖，这次是陆东植睡在外面，刚好可见窗外，月亮明朗地照万物，没有云，明天依然是晴天。  
“徐仁宇，我们做吧。”陆东植转过身，看不出喜悲。  
“不做。”  
陆东植第一次用手感受除了自己另一个男人的生殖器官，是柔软的，“你硬不起来吗？”  
徐仁宇没回答，他用行动说话。  
男人的性爱是什么样的，陆东植对此一直没有一个定义，应该总比男女之间更来得猛烈，像沙漠的风尘，像雷天的闪电，但他从未料想是如此温柔。  
两片嘴唇之间相互啃噬，牙挨着牙，舌卷着舌，他们相互触碰着，用最柔软的姿态，种下最深厚的感情。吻让陆东植头脑发晕，连身体都变得轻飘飘，荡在云间，这就能让他勃起，如果说刚才只是为了转移注意力，那现在就是为了情欲的性爱，让自己完全沉湎其中，海浪上漂泊的帆船，徐仁宇就是那随意变化的风向。  
从下巴吸吮到腰腹，一切都是陆东植的敏感点，徐仁宇的舌头是最灵活的武器，把他穿刺在精神的欲海里。床完全被两个人占用，枕头歪斜着，徐仁宇扯了一个垫在陆东植的腰下，被子也被丢弃在地上。  
那种酥麻的瘙痒是从身体表面的肌肤传来的，直到内心深处，羽毛似的挠着，陆东植想要渴求得更多。男人的乳头不只是个装饰，玩弄乳头传来的刺激是自渎从未尝试过的，连锁反应似的，连阴茎都挺得更高。  
徐仁宇立即就察觉到陆东植欢愉的反应，舌头碰上乳尖，陆东植快乐得发抖。柔软湿滑的舌头，吸吮舔弄，陆东植觉得自己靠乳头刺激就能高潮。  
“这么舒服？”  
“哈……舒服得要命……另一边……也要……”  
陆东植此时倒是积极万分，舔舐过的乳头闪着水光，他的手偷偷摸摸想要舒缓自己身下的阴茎，被徐仁宇打开。威胁一般，牙齿左右捻磨，舌尖时不时轻轻触碰，这是一种缓刑，慢慢侵蚀着陆东植的理智。  
“徐仁宇……帮我摸摸这里……”陆东植往后缩着身子，想躲开，又想得到更多，理性也在两种极端里拉扯。  
徐仁宇倒耐心，单手虚握着陆东植的阴茎，大拇指指腹画着圈地摩擦龟头，快感积压到顶点，徐仁宇坏心用拇指按住，陆东植被折磨得够呛。  
“我现在看看后面，自己不准摸。”徐仁宇轻声细语地，陆东植立即变成被海妖诱惑的水手，向风暴中心义无反顾地航行。  
后穴随着呼吸也一收一缩的，小小一个，徐仁宇得耐心开发。不知是什么时候备着的润滑液，包装还是俗耐的艳粉，稠状的液体从尖嘴里积压出来，徐仁宇用手指糊在陆东植的穴口。  
有润滑后，很容易就进去一根手指，不痛，就是有些奇怪，陆东植努力想要放松自己，可是甬道却一张一合地吸吮徐仁宇的手指。  
“东植，这里面很温暖。”徐仁宇的手四处作乱，陆东植全部的注意力都放在他的手指上了，能感受到每一次按压，陆东植的后穴很快就能承受两根手指。  
“徐仁宇……就是那里……再……再重一点……”这是陆东植的秘密花园，徐仁宇的手指更轻柔，更缓慢了，这是一种更为陌生的快感，连脚趾都要蜷缩起来。  
因为肠液的分泌，陆东植的后穴变得更为滑腻起来，徐仁宇抬起陆东植的一只腿，穴口完全暴露在徐仁宇眼里。肉洞已经有些发红，陆东植现在又羞又怒，徐仁宇也不插进去，就这么吊着。  
“东植这里这么小，吞的下去吗？”指尖绕着穴口打圈，陆东植被摸得头皮发麻。  
“快点进来，啊……”陆东植话音刚落，徐仁宇就挺进来，肠肉包裹着阴茎，徐仁宇舒服地叹了一口气，“你他妈……慢……一点……哈啊……”，陆东植的前列腺一下被操到，他爽得说话都带着哭腔。  
徐仁宇的抽插完全没有章法，窗户都没关上，月亮直接照进来，陆东植对这种大张旗鼓的性爱羞涩又兴奋，肉壁紧紧咬着徐仁宇的阴茎。  
“徐仁宇……嗯啊……吻我……”陆东植的耳边回响着自己的叫床声，两人都是赤裸着，整幅画面异常淫秽。徐仁宇弯下腰，遵从陆东植的要求，陆东植的脸因为一波一波的快感变得嫣红，汗水打湿了额头的碎发，嘴唇间微张着，徐仁宇吸吮着陆东植的唇，陆东植一激灵，肉洞猛的一伸缩，徐仁宇猝不及防，差点被夹射出来。  
抽出半截茎身，徐仁宇挺起身两指轻掐陆东植的一边乳头，满意地听见陆东植“啊哈……”一声叫出来，“你干……干什么……”  
“东植，我们换一个姿势吧。”徐仁宇搂起陆东植的腰，陆东植重心不稳，只好两手搭扶在徐仁宇肩上，后穴里的阴茎进入到更深的地方，前列腺被狠狠地按压着，陆东植发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他居然直接就这样射了，不知道应该夸自己天赋异禀还是什么，陆东植总觉得这太过了。  
高潮之后的思考变得更加迟缓，陆东植现在大脑一片空白，可徐仁宇大开大合的动作根本不允许他有一丝懈怠，后穴变得愈加湿润，陆东植被磨人的快感逼得十分难受。  
“快一点……”  
徐仁宇操得更进去，陆东植前列腺被用劲地摩擦，他连眼眶都蒙着雾气。  
“我是……是叫你快点射……哈啊……不是……叫你加快……加快速度……”陆东植难堪地捂住脸，猛烈的动作让他招架不住，现在自己的表情一定淫荡得要死，完全无法思考了。  
徐仁宇笑出声，在陆东植听来异常刺耳，以为他在嘲笑自己。  
“怎么办，好喜欢你。”  
徐仁宇的直进球让陆东植耳朵都变得通红，这种坦率的表白是陆东植最受不了的，“我也是。”  
陆东植埋在徐仁宇颈窝里，声音小小的，徐仁宇听清了，但总爱逗他，“东植说什么？”  
调笑的口吻，陆东植不好意思再说一遍，即使心里已经说了无数次，真实地说出来又羞耻异常，偏偏徐仁宇就要听，所有动作都停止了。  
陆东植此刻不上不下地，心里知道徐仁宇是故意的，可自己现在奈何不了他，“我也喜欢徐仁宇，陆东植喜欢徐仁宇！你快动——啊哈”  
徐仁宇的操弄让陆东植最后魂不守舍，火热的气氛丝毫感受不到秋天的凉意。陆东植太累了，徐仁宇馋着他清洗完，连之后窝在他背后说的什么，陆东植都困得听不清了。


	13. 13

这一晚过得很长，陆东植醒的时候已经是中午了，徐仁宇在他睡得模糊时说出去买饭，身体隐隐作痛，被子掉下来，全是青青紫紫的痕迹。昨天过得疯狂，像梦境一样，徐仁宇说，死人死去了，活人还活着。  
床边掉着徐仁宇的外套，陆东植往上拉，掉出来一个黑色的东西，有些眼熟，陆东植捡起来看，是徐仁宇的钱包，黑色凸面纹路。  
所有的疑问突然就解开了，徐仁宇每一次的含糊不清和转移话题，蒙着的纱被揭开，陆东植感到释然的解脱，之前的猜测得到证实还是由衷地惊异，各种复杂的情感混合在一起，忽地又涌上一阵寂寞的悲哀，原来自己从始至终只有一个人。  
“咔擦”，门响了，是徐仁宇，陆东植下意识地把钱包往身后藏起来。  
“你藏什么呢？”徐仁宇此刻是笑着的。  
陆东植紧盯住他的双眼，像赌桌上博弈的对手，徐仁宇不得不正视，“怎么了？"  
他发现自己不愿意活在谎言里，更不在乎他是否会对自己痛下杀手，陆东植拿出藏在身后的钱包，陆东植确信那是一把钥匙，它能打开徐仁宇的所有秘密。  
“原来是这个。”徐仁宇不笑了，伸手要拿。  
陆东植往后一躲，“你还要藏多久？”  
“我从来没藏过。”徐仁宇很平静，甚至于可以说是惊不起任何波澜的水塘，连波光都没有的深不见底。  
“对，你没藏过，是我傻。”陆东植不知道自己还在期待什么，他还想欺骗自己，“那张七星呢？”  
“徐志勋杀的，”徐仁宇顿了顿，陆东植稍稍松了一口气，“我让他杀的。”  
陆东植的眼泪又出来了，填满了眼眶，滴在黑色的钱包上，这一切让他发昏，世界扭曲旋转，天花板在萎缩，窗外的风在扭动，连徐仁宇的脸他都看不清了，眼睛长在鼻子的地方，嘴巴长在额头上。陆东植想昏过去，放任自己的思绪游荡在孤苦的空间，但他的头脑却异常清醒，像山峰的棱角一般尖锐。  
“都是你吗？”最后他抱着最后一丝希望，藏在浓黑的污泥下冲刷后透着活力的种子。  
“是。”  
徐仁宇的脸突然又变得正常了，陆东植的眼睛看得清晰了，这才是徐仁宇，完完全全的徐仁宇。  
“你不怕我告发你吗？”  
“不是很怕。”  
陆东植站起来，他不想仰着头看他。“为什么？”  
“社会就是这样运转的，富人压榨穷人，强者凌迟弱者，我只是帮忙清除垃圾，我的作品也需要有人欣赏。”徐仁宇趁陆东植不注意，一把夺过他手里的钱包，里面是不同的人的照片，一寸大小，散乱地摊在在徐仁宇手上，稀稀拉拉，约莫十个，“这是第一个，他是一个流浪汉。没有人在意他，那是我十七岁，甚至他的尸体就丢在垃圾堆里，可是你知道人们发现的时候是怎么处理的吗？”  
现在的徐仁宇癫狂，陆东植和他离得好远，像隔着墙讲话，见陆东植没出声，徐仁宇抓住他的手，像一位演说家，站在孤独而无人欣赏的舞台，独自迷醉，“他们看见了，但装作看不见，把他和其他垃圾装在垃圾车里，然后，哗啦，倒进了垃圾填埋场……徐仁宇这个名字，将响彻每一条街每一条巷，人们一定会为我震惊，睁开他们紧闭的眼睛，好好地看这个世界。”  
陆东植被掐得疼，他挣不开，猎物原来早就深入陷阱，可怜的猎物还没发现，直到捕食者张开血盆大口，猎物才看见自己身上的血痕。  
“你会进监狱的。”陆东植朝他喊叫。  
徐仁宇往前一推，两个人都倒下，他把陆东植抵在床上，牙齿狠狠地撕扯他的嘴唇，鲜血混在两人唇舌间，血腥味滋养蓬勃生长的欲望。  
两人身体紧挨着，手缠着手，肩并着肩，像鱼离不开水，他们在床上疯狂交媾，从床上滚到地上，从卧室换到浴室，从白天到夜晚，如同野兽，没有任何多余的想法。  
在听不见声音的夜晚，陆东植和徐仁宇躺在地上喘气，光照在两人脸上，汗液浸湿衣裳。  
“徐仁宇”  
“嗯？”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我不爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
“陆东植。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们来打一个赌。”  
“什么赌？”  
“死刑还是无期。”  
沉默在黑夜蔓延，陆东植说出答案，“我猜是死刑。”  
“那我就猜无期，我觉得你赢面要大一些。”  
“我不想赢。”陆东植带着哭腔，他转过身，徐仁宇像个机器人，说话没有任何腔调，只是平淡地，讲一个与他无关的故事。  
“你明天就去警局。”  
没有人说话了，陆东植忘记自己最后是怎么睡着的，醒来的时候没人在房间了，就像昨天的早晨，徐仁宇仅仅是去帮他买餐食。桌上有一个纸条，徐仁宇的便签本，撕扯得很整齐，“死亡不是结束，遗忘才是。”  
现在看来，徐仁宇真是自私得要命，即使是这样都要让自己记着他，让整个世界都记住他，陆东植这样想，他出门的步伐沉重又轻松。  
陆东植从这条街走过，从街头走到街尾，风吹了一路，叶子也飘了一路，  
这是他第三次进警局，没有张七星的嬉皮笑脸，没有徐仁宇的一本正经，连咨询台那个老警察都换成他不认识的了，朴宰浩背对着他。  
“你好，警官，我有一桩连环杀人案报告。”一涌而来的蓝色警服包裹住他。  
……  
原来警局在老警官死的那天就把枪口指向徐仁宇了。  
原来一切事情的发生他都一直在他眼皮子底下。  
原来徐仁宇连故事的结局都是安排好的。  
这是一个很萧瑟很萧瑟的秋天，连炸鸡店的李大妈都带着愁色，“我跟你们说哦，谁知道徐警官，不对不对，是徐仁宇，心肠黑，杀了多少人，你们都不敢相信，从街头排到街尾的冤魂啊，其实吧，我早看出来他了。平时冷着个脸，从来都没看过他笑，准是个心狠手辣的。你看吧……”  
这个平常的小镇，爆发了一个多么不寻常的新闻啊，记者们蜂拥而至，仿佛天下的热闹都聚集在这里，街上人来人往，都是不熟悉的面孔，人们脸上都带着红光，他们好像都正在见证着一场盛大的仪式。  
陆东植最终还是赢了，从电视里的头条，街边的收音机，还有人群的口中，他都听到了那声震彻的枪响。


End file.
